


Kontroll – és annak hiánya

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternatív Univerzum - Középiskola, Alternatív univerzum - vámpír, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Spock össze van zavarodva, T'hy'la, a bit of violence, karakter halála, maybe smut, spock's confused
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Az emberiség tudomást szerzett a vámpírokról, akiket már hosszú és nehéz idők elmúltával beintegráltak a társadalomba. De vannak közöttük még mindig olyanok, akik rejtőzködnek. Spock családja az egyik közülük. Csak le kell győzniük az ösztöneiket, és senki sem tudja meg a titkukat. De amikor Spock beiratkozik a helyi iskolába és találkozik egy bizonyos James T. Kirkkel, hirtelen nehezére esik ellenőrzése alatt tartani az ösztöneit és nem utolsó sorban a vágyait, ugyanis Jim felettébb bosszantó és levakarhatatlan. De Jim sem az a sugárzóan jókedvű és elragadó fiú, akinek mutatja magát.





	1. Epilógus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangeGirlYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/gifts).
  * A translation of [Control - And the Lack of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870533) by [ChangeGirlYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki). 



> I am really thankful for your patience and for your permission, ChangeGirlYuki. Thank you so much again! You are the best! <3  
> Kedves mindenki, aki ezt olvassa. Valahogy úgy érzem, hogy az ember nem tud magyarul olvasni, mert mindenki inkább angolul olvas, mert csak az van, meg az kényelmesebb, meg minden, csak közben hagyjuk elveszni a saját nyelvünket, és nincs is meg ár az igény, hogy valamit a saját szájunk íze szerint, a saját nyelvünkön olvassunk.  
> Így, ezen szeretnék változtatni. Secrecy vagyok, elhivatott fordító. Ha van akármi, amit szeretnétek, hogy lefordítsak nektek, akkor írjatok nyugodtan. Nem csak Star Treket, akármit.  
> És ha szűkös időtökbe belefér, kérjek, szánjatok egy percet arra, hogy kommenteljetek, vagy nyomjatok egy szívet a "munkáimra" (mondjuk a fordítás is ugyanolyan kemény munka, mint az írás), hogy tudjam, van-e értelme tovább csinálnom.  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá, remélem tetszeni fog, és további jegyzetek a rész végén.

Baleset.  
Így nevezték ugyan, de mindenki tudta, hogy a bizonyos egyének telhetetlensége, sóvárgása az erő iránt akkora volt, hogy végül leleplezte valódi arcukat az emberiség előtt.   
Vámpírok. Az éjszaka teremtményeikét ismeretesek, csillapíthatatlanul vérre szomjazva. Kegyetlenek, titokzatosak, halálosak.   
A valóság valahogy mégis különböző volt, még akkor is, ha az előítéletek mélyen gyökereztek a köztudatban. A lelepleződés utáni első években sok halandó kerekedett fel, és ment vámpírokra vadászni, kiirtani egész családokat vagy városokat, csak mert nem értették, mik voltak ezek a teremtmények vagy hogyan éltek.  
Szükségük volt vérre, ezt már akkor is tudták. És a testük tartalmazott bizonyos szerveket, amelyek segítségükre voltak az szükséges folyadék megszerzésében. Mert a vámpírok teste nem termelt elég vért és senki sem ismerte a középkorban a vérátömlesztést, oké?  
Erősebbek voltak, mint az emberek és az érzékeik élesebbek. Összegezve az élesebb érzékeik és a behúzható agyaraikon kívül még hegyes végű fülük is volt, nem pedig kerek, mint minden embernek. (Oké, néhány embernek van ugyan hegyes füle, de senkinek sem annyira!)  
A természetes úton rájuk kényszerített diétán kívül, a vámpírok az emberi evolúció következő lépésének tekintették magukat, akkor is, habár ez egy kissé logikátlan volt, hiszen a következő lépés az első lépéshez viszonyult.   
Ma mindenesetre, már más szelek fújtak. Olyan törvények voltak érvényben, melyik biztonságos életet biztosítottak a vámpíroknak az emberek mellett. És a megismerésükkel az emberek megszokták őket. Még mindig voltak ugyan radikálisok, akik egykor vadásztak rájuk, rasszisták, akik egyre csak kántálták az előítéleteiket világszerte. A legtöbb vámpír felfedte magát mostanra, de néhányuk még mindig rejtőzködött, nem sok hitet fektetve a vékony jégen álló békébe a két faj, vagy ha úgy tetszik, a két rassz között.  
Addig, amíg voltak vámpírok, addig emberek is voltak, akik vadászták őket. Nagy részük pénzért, néhányuk hagyományból, mert ez már olyan családi vállalkozássá vált, mások féktelen haragból, egy szeretett személy elvesztése miatt.   
Habár manapság ezek a Vadászok szétszóródtak ez egész bolygón és a legtöbbjük csak egy radikális idióta volt, aki azt gondolta, hogy a vámpírok gonosz teremtmények, érzések és erkölcs nélkül.   
Egy napon tudósok felfedezték, hogy a Vadászoknak van egy kiegészítő génjük, amely segítségével el tudták kapni a gyengébb vámpírokat. Kissé erősebben voltak, mint az átlagos emberek és az érzékeik is kissé élesebbek voltak, de nem annyira, hogy ezt bárki is észrevegye.  
Teljesen átlagosak voltak, talán különleges adottságaik voltak, mint az erő, vagy a sasszem, mindazonáltal ha nem lett volna az az intenzív DNS analízis, senki sem vette volna észre, hogy Vadászok. Ezek a Vadászok voltak a másik okai, hogy néhány vámpír miért rejtőzködött még mindig az emberiség elől.


	2. Első fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eredeti író megjegyzése: Rákerestem a Google - ön Spock vezetéknevére, és azt adta ki, hogy S'chn T'gai. Ez nem fog működi az én univerzumomban – gondoltam magamban. Úgyhogy én elneveztem őt Svejynnek. Ez ugyanolyan kiejthetetlen. Bár nem fogom sokat használni a vezetéknevét sokszor úgyhogy, ez lényegében… mindegy is.

\- Házi feladat kész?  
\- Megvan!  
\- Van pénzed ebédre?  
\- Hány éves vagyok? Igen, megvan!  
\- Megmostad a fogad?  
\- Anya!  
A nő kuncogott, vidáman nézett a zavart tinédzser fiára.  
\- Legyen szép napod, James!

*ugyanekkor, a város másik végén*

\- Megvan az éthordó dobozod?  
\- Igen, Anyám.  
\- Megjegyeztél minden lehetséges vészkijáratot?   
\- Igen, Apám.  
\- Szükséged van bármi másra?  
\- Nem, köszönöm.  
\- Rendben, akkor, legyen szép napod!  
\- Nektek is!  
Egy hónapja éltek ebben a városban. Az édesapja, Sarek, munkát kapott a helyi bankban, mint informatikai tanácsadó. Amanda, a felesége író volt, és otthon dolgozott. Spock pedig a helyi középiskolába iratkozott be. Egy része megkönnyebbült. Eddig magántanuló volt, de ez tudta, hogy nem elég. Persze, tudta, hogy a szülei mindent megtettek, és tudta, hogy, jól képzett volt, de tudta, hogy létezik még tudás, amit így nem szerezhet meg. Több tudás, más vélemények és minden ilyesmi. Bár tudott az Internetről, de mivel a családja teljesen elszigetelte magát a külvilágtól, szociális érintkezés után is sóvárgott. A család barátai azt mondták, ne engedjenek a kíváncsiságnak, az új lehetőségek csábításának, túl veszélyes. De mégis itt volt, egy embereknek épített középiskola előtt.  
Spock mély levegőt vett és kihúzta a vállait, mielőtt a bejárati ajtó felé vette volna az irányt. Ideges volt, de most a napi meditáció kifizetődő volt. Semleges arckifejezést öltött magára és figyelmen kívül hagyva a kíváncsi tekinteteket miközben belépett az ajtón az iskolatitkár irodájába ment. A városka olyan kicsi volt, hogy mindenki ismert mindenkit, vagy legalábbis már látta erre. És itt ő újonc volt, több szinten is, mint egy.   
Megkapta az órarendjét és egy kis térképet az iskoláról a kedves iskolatitkártól, egy idős hölgytől, akinek elég erőteljesen macskaszaga volt. Megtudta tőle, hogy most találkoznia kellene az igazgatóval az osztálytermében, ahol ez első órái is lesznek majd. A férfi tanította neki a történelmet és a tornaórákat is ő tartotta. Spock emlékezett a szülei figyelmeztetésére, amit azonnal elmondtak neki, miután hazajöttek az iskolából, mikor beíratták oda.   
\- Ne engedd, hogy Christopher Pike túl közel kerüljön hozzád!  
Spock kissé elveszettséget tettetett, a szemei az egyszerű térképre tapasztotta, habár pontosan ismerte az egész épület összes folyosóját és termét, mert már egyszer beszökött az iskolába, és körülnézett az éj leple alatt. Nagyjából semmilyen biztonsági intézkedések nem voltak az esetleges betörők ellen, de mégis, ki akarna betörni egy iskolába, kivéve a hajléktalanok, akik száraz helyet kerestek maguknak, hogy alhassanak? A terem nem volt messze a titkárságtól, így Spock időben odaért, öt perccel az óra kezdete előtt. Mr. Pike már bent volt a teremben és az asztala mögött ülve olvasgatott valamit, ami a jegyzetfüzetének tűnt.  
\- Uh, te bizonyára Svejyn Spock vagy – mondta az igazgató, mikor Spock odaért az asztalhoz. A férfi tetőtől talpig végigmérte, míg a válaszra várt. Miért kérdezett olyat, amit nyilvánvalóan tudott? Nem lehetett sok új diák az iskolában.   
\- Helytálló. Habár túlnyomó esetben csak Spocknak szólítanak, a teljes nevem kiejtésének egyértelmű nehézségei miatt – válaszolta Spock, kissé kényelmetlenkedve. Érezte magán mindenki tekintetét, aki csak a szobában volt, és hallotta a suttogásukat.   
Mr. Pike mosolygott.  
\- Rendben, akkor csak Spock leszel. – A férfi felállt, és szembenézett a mostanra már megtelt osztályteremmel. – Kedves diákjaim! – kezdte bejelentését Pike és megvárta, míg teljes csend ül a teremre. – Ez itt Spock, új az iskolában és a városban is. Szeretnél bemutatkozni?  
Spock habár megmerevedett kissé, de bólintott.  
\- Hello. A nevem Spock, tizenhat éves vagyok és egy hónapja költöztem ide. Köszönöm, hogy itt lehetek.   
Az üdvözlését feszült csend követte. Túl hivatalos volt?  
Az osztályajtó nyílása megmentette minden lehetséges választól. Mindenki az újonnan érkező felé fordult. A szőke srác, akinek a haja rendetlen volt, és a szemei pedig ragyogó kékek, belépett a terembe.   
\- Jó reggelt kívánok, Mr. Pike. Jim vagyok. James Kirk.   
Pike összeráncolta a szemöldökét, de egy pillanat elteltével megértés csillant a szemében.   
\- Ah, a második újonnan érkezőnk. Mr. James T. Kirk, ugye?  
A srác – Jim? James? – vágott egy savanyú arcot.  
\- Mindenki Jimnek hív, uram.  
\- Ti gyerekek és a beceneveitek – sóhajtott az igazgató. – Be tudnál mutatkozni az osztálynak és utána leülni Spockkal oda? Van ott egy szabad asztal.   
Hátra mutatott, egy asztalra, ami az osztályterem jobb végében állt, az ablak mellett. Miért hagyna bárki is üresen egy ilyen kényelmes helyet? A szőke egy kíváncsi pillantást küldött Spock felé, mielőtt szembefordult volna a diákokkal.  
\- Hát, szia, mindenki. Jim vagyok, tizenhat éves, és néhány napja költöztem ide. Örülök, hogy találkozunk.   
Most már Spock biztos volt benne, hogy túl hivatalos volt, de már késő volt emiatt aggódni. Ami miatt aggódott az az volt, hogy a szokatlan viselkedésével elriasztja magától a többieket. Igazán meg kell tanulnia, hogy hogyan viselkedjen megfelelően a kortársai között, hogyha valódi szociális kontaktust akart létesíteni.   
Miután mindkét újonc leült, Spock tudta, hogy ez nehezebb lesz, mint azt elsőre gondolta. Habár alaposan megreggelizett, és nem kellene, hogy ismét táplálkozásra legyen szüksége még három vagy négy napig, de az illat, ami a szomszédja felől jött olyan erős volt, hogy érezte, összefut a nyál a szájában. Hálás volt, hogy a fogai a helyükön maradtak. Mi volt ez? Volt már közel más emberekhez is, de senki sem gyakorolt rá ilyen hatást.   
Egy gyors mozdulattal Spock felállt és kinyitotta az ablakot. Mr. Pike odanézett ugye, miközben magyarázott valamit, de nem mondott semmit. A friss levegő beömlése sokat segített Spocknak, aki kinyitotta az új könyvét, és figyelmét a tanáruk felé fordította. Legalább is addig, amíg valaki meg nem bökte a bordáit.   
\- Hey – suttogta a szőke mellette –, Jim vagyok. Mi a neved?  
Spock kissé elfordította a fejét és megemelte az egyik szemöldökét. Jim már bemutatkozott. És Spock biztos volt benne, hogy azt is hallotta már, ahogy Mr. Pike őt a nevén szólította. Miért kérdezte meg ismét?  
\- Ne már – könyörgött Jim kitágult kék szemekkel – Mi a vezetékneved?  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy figyelmet kellene szentelned ennek az órának, Jim – mondta Spock és próbált a könyvére összpontosítani.   
\- Kérleeeek? Nem mond, nem akarod, hogy barátok legyünk! Mindketten újak vagyunk itt. Logikus lenne összetartanunk – vitatkozott a másik, ismét Spockot böködve, ezúttal a tollával.   
\- Spock vagyok. Nem vagy képes kiejteni a vezetéknevemet, szóval a Spock a legmegfelelőbb lehetőség.   
Mielőtt Jim válaszolhatott volna, Mr. Pike közbeszólt.  
\- Amennyire értékelem a diákok közti barátságok kialakulását, annál is jobban értékelném, ha ti ketten befejeznétek a beszélgetést, és rám figyelnétek.   
Az óra hátralévő részében Jim nem mert semmi mást mondai Spocknak. Apró papírdarabokat küldött, de könnyű volt figyelmen kívül hagyni őket. Mit akart tőle ez a James T. Kirk?


	3. Második fejezet

Az órák önmagukban nem voltak olyan informatívak, mint ahogy Spock akarta volna, hogy legyenek. Többségük csak egyszerű információból álltak az elkövetkezendő tanév lefolyását és szervezését illetően, és amikor Mr. Pike valóban tanítani kezdett, az osztályának több mint a fele nem figyelt. Megtanulták már ezt a leckét, és Mr. Pike csak Spock és Kirk érdekében ismételte meg?  
Ez nem volt szükséges. Spock tudta, hogy a diákok nagy többsége előtt jár tudás terén, Jim pedig így sem, úgy sem szentelt neki figyelmet. El volt foglalva azzal, hogy minden szomszédjával beszélgessen, aki csak akarta. Ami nem azt jelentette, hogy hagyta Spockot, hogy zavartalanul csinálja a saját dolgát. Sokszor ránézett, mint most is, és akkor, amikor Spock észrevehette, ragyogóan rámosolygott és rákacsintott. A mosoly valami volt, amit Spock ismert, de a kacsintás? A zavar elültette magát a fejében, és egyre csak nőtt és nőtt.   
Az óra végén Mr. Pike megkérte őket kettőjüket és még két embert az új osztálytársaik közül, hogy maradjanak még ott. Egy sötét bőrű, hosszú hajú és éles arccsontú lányt és egy sötét hajú, de halványan sápadt fiút, akinek az arcán állandó rosszallás ült.  
\- Szóval, mi az első benyomásotok? - kérdezte Mr. Pike, mikor kezeit az ölébe ejtve dőlt hátra a székében. Miközben Spock egy lehetséges válaszon gondolkodott, amely nem csak hangsúlyozná, hogy milyen hálás a véleménye kifejezésének lehetőségéért, ám mégis kritizálná a valódi oktatás hiányát az első óráján, James T. Kirk csak odavetett valamit.   
\- Jól kijövök a szomszédommal – vetett oda egy pillantást Spocknak -, és úgy gondolom, gyorsan be fogok illeszkedni ide. Szeretném, ámbár, ha tökéletesítené az oktatást, mert ez az első órám jóval unalmasabb volt, mint eddig a többi.  
A lány Pike mellett úgy bámult Kirkre, mintha csak sértegette volna az igazgatójukat, amit habár az előbb tett meg, a másik diák pedig dohogott és keresztbe fűzte a kezeit a mellkasa előtt. Spock biztos volt benne, hogy Jim túl messzire ment. De Mr. Pike csak egy kis mosollyal felállt az asztala mögül.   
\- Az őszinteséged frissítő, de értékelném, ha figyelembe vennéd, hogy ez volt az első óra a nyári szünet után és rengeteg szervezési kérdést kellett tisztázni. Félek, a mai óráid során még szintén nem lesz több oktatás, mint ezen. – Az igazgató megragadta a jegyzetfüzetét és kisimította a felsőjét. – Ők itt a két legjobb diákom. Miss Uhura és Mr. McCoy. Ha bármire szükségetek vagy kérdésetek van, ne szégyelljétek, és forduljatok hozzájuk. Most meg fogják mutatni nektek az utat az ebédlőbe és a következő órátokra.  
\- És mi a keresztneve egy olyan szépségnek, mint te?  
Abban a pillanatban, mikor Mr. Pike elhagyta a termet, Kirk Miss Uhura felé fordult és megragadta a kezét, úgy emelve, mint kézcsókot akarna adni rá.  
\- Leonard? Megmutatnád Mr. Kirknek a helyet? – kérdezte Uhura, semleges arccal, miközben elhúzta a kezét. A haverja, Leonard McCoy bólintott.   
\- Erre, kérlek.  
\- Tudom, hogy valakinek sok vagy egyszerre. Később beszélünk – mondta James, arcán ragyogó mosollyal.  
\- Nem hiszem – mondta Uhura majd megragadta Spock karját és gyakorlatilag kirángatta az osztályból. – Miért kell nektek, fiúknak mindig azzal gondolkodni, ami a lábatok között van? – motyogta.  
\- Lehetetlen olyan szervvel gondolkodni, amely nem tartalmazza az agy egyetlen részét sem, habár a hormonoknak nagy befolyása van az emberi viselkedésre – válaszolta Spock, még mindig lefoglalva azzal, hogy értelmezze, mi történt az előbb. Ez volt talán az „udvarlás”?   
A húzás megszűnt mikor Uhura megállt és megfordult, hogy ránézzen. Egy pillanatra Spock azt hitte, ismét nem megfelelően fejezte ki magát. De amint ezt megtette, egy gyönyörű mosoly borította el Uhura arcát. Elengedte Spock karját, hogy aztán megragadja a kezét.  
\- Örvendek a találkozásnak, Nyota Uhura vagyok.  
\- Svejyn Spock, én is örvendek a találkozásnak.   
Uhura összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
\- Svejyn? Ez elég különleges név. Orosz gyökereid vannak esetleg, vagy valami ilyesmi?   
Spock le volt nyűgözve. Szemöldökét felemelve tette fel az őt azonnal foglalkoztató kérdést.   
\- Hogyan voltál képes megfelelően kiejteni, első hallásra?  
Nyota mosolygott.  
\- Egész jó vagyok a nyelvekben, ha mondhatok ilyesmit. Körülbelül húsz nyelvet beszélek folyékonyan, és néhányat nem olyan folyékonyan. De dolgozom rajta.   
\- Lenyűgöző.

*eközben az osztályteremben*

\- Ő most csak úgy lekoptatott? – kérdezte James T. Kirk, a fejét Leonard McCoy és a csukott ajtó között kapkodva.   
\- Úgy tűnik – kezdte McCoy szárazon, még mindig a mellkasán keresztbe font karokkal.   
\- Nem a barátnőd, ugye?  
McCoy dohogott.  
\- Nem, nem a barátnőm.  
\- De valaki más barátnője? – nyomozott Jim, szemét az osztálytársára szegezve.   
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez a te dolgod lenne…  
\- Nemár, Bones¬*…  
\- Minek neveztél az előbb? – vágott közbe Leonard, előre dőlve az újonc felé.  
-…hát…Bonesnak. A Leonard túl hosszú és szerintem a Bones sokkal jobban illik rád.   
\- Mi van? – MoCoy arckifejezése nem mutatta, hogy szórakoztatná, dühítené vagy éppen bármi más hatása lenne rá a becenévnek.  
\- Mert jó vagy bioszból és minden ilyen cuccal a gyógyszerekkel. Majd orvos akarsz lenni, ugye?  
\- Honnan tudsz te erről?  
\- Uh… Scotty említette?  
\- Miért nem képes az a Scott lakatot tenni a szájára? Egy idegennek beszélni ilyenekről – kérdezte Leonard és a kezeit a levegőbe dobta. De nem tűnt mérgesnek vagy bármi ilyesmi. Szóval Jim szerencsét próbált.   
\- Mi a baj azzal, hogy orvos akarsz lenni, Bones? Addig, amíg nem jössz a közelembe tűvel vagy más orvosi eszközökkel, a kapcsolatunk tiszta móka lesz!  
\- Szóval ez a gyenge pontod? Tűk? – jelent meg a mosoly McCoy arcán.   
\- Uh…  
\- Ne aggódj. Még nincs egy sem – nevetett fel – Szóval te mit szeretnél csinálni a jövőben?  
\- Egy napon Kapitány leszek.  
\- Hadsereg, akkor. Gondolom jó vagy tesiből.   
\- Megfelelő, szerintem. Tudod mit, Bones? Ha majd lesz saját hajóm, téged viszlek majd orvosként magammal.  
\- Hajó? Nem, nem, nem, nem fogsz te engem egyáltalán semmiféle hajó közelében látni! – tiltakozott McCoy, hátra lépve néhányat. – És miből gondolod, hogy követni foglak, amúgy? Nem is ismersz.   
Jim mosolygott.  
\- Szóval ez a TE gyenge pontod. Azért foglak elvinni téged, mert téged bírlak. És ha már itt tartunk, nem lennél képes egyedül hagyni engem, Bones. – Jim kitágította a szemeit, amennyire csak tudta, és felöltötte azt az arcát, akit az anyja csak „felrúgott kiskutya” arcként emlegetett. Most McCoyon volt a sor, hogy változtasson az álláspontján.   
\- Ne legyél annyira eltelve magadtól, Jim.   
Jim mosolygott.  
\- Csak az igazat mondom. Rajta, csak mondd, hogy bírsz.  
\- Azt hiszem, van valamim hallucináció ellen a szekrényembe. Megtennéd, hogy követsz?  
\- Megtiszteltetés lenne, Bones.


	4. Harmadik fejezet

Spock másodszor az ebédszünet alatt találkozott James T. Kirkkel. Nyota magára hagyta, mert el kellett mennie, beszélni az egyik tanárával miután „összeszedte” matekóráról. Elég hálás volt érte, hogy az ebédlő elég nagy volt ahhoz, találjon magának egy üres asztalt. Nem, mintha olyan sokáig üres lett volna. Miközben elkezdte kipakolni az ételhordó dobozát egy árnyék vetült rá.  
\- Szóval, te vagy az új gyerek? – A látogató az arckifejezésétől eltekintve teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy sztereotip középiskolai diák. A mellette álló lány szinte fénymásolata volt, az undok csillogástól eltekintve, ami a szemében ragyogott. Spock összeráncolta a homlokát. _Hogyhogy nem mondták meg neki a szülei, hogy mások is voltak az iskolában?_  
\- Ne törd magadat, nem hiszem, hogy a szüleid tudtak volna rólunk. A nevem Stonn, ő pedig a barátnőm, T’Pring Oroszországból – mondta Stonn.  
\- Megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozunk. Az én nevem…  
\- Tudjuk, ki vagy, Spock és azt is, hogy mi vagy. Csak azért jöttünk, hogy elmondjuk, olyan gyorsan le fogsz lépni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Az olyan félvérek, mint te mindannyiunkat le fognak leplezni!  
Ezzel a pár megfordult és távozott. Spock nézte őket, ahogy leülnek a barátaikhoz és egy utolsó, figyelmeztető pillantást küldenek felé, mielőtt beszélgetésbe bonyolódnak.  
Ha nem tudta volna, hogy nem a többiek közé valók, nem is vette volna észre. Félvér volt, így született s nem tudott semmit sem tenni a tökéletességének hiánya ellen. De ők, ők egészek voltak, tiszták és tökéletesek és tökéletese beolvadtak az iskola közösségébe. Talán ezért nem tudtak róluk a szülei. Vagy csak nem mondták el neki? De ez azt jelentette volna, hogy nem jelentenek fenyegetést, és az, ahogy Stonn beszélt vele, ennek pontos ellentéte volt.  
Mielőtt további részletekig elemezni tudta volna a helyzetet, valaki egy hangos fújtatással és egy teletömött tálca ledobásával Spock doboz mellé helyet foglalt. Nem kellett felnéznie, hogy tudja, ki az, a már ismerős illat már beszivárgott az orrlyukain.  
\- Szia Spock! Hogy teltek az óráid nélkülem? És ki volt ez a két gyerek? Egyáltalán nem néztek ki barátságosnak. Ismered őket?  
Spock odafordult, így látta, hogyan James lényegében belélegzi a hamburgerét anélkül, hogy akármit is ivott volna közben. Miért volt itt ismét? Abból ítélve, amit Spock eddig megtudott róla, ez a diák öt perc alatt több barátot tudna szerezni néhány percen belül, int a legnépszerűbb ember az államokban. Hát akkor miért nem a kapcsolathálója építésével foglalkozott?  
\- Kimovltk’ zek?  
Spock szemöldökét megemelve kérdezte:  
\- Elnézést kérek, ez milyen nyelven van?  
Hirtelen egy másik tálcányi étel is az asztalra került, éppen velük szemben.  
\- Ez egy kérdés volt, több mint húsz kiló étellel többel, mint ami szükséges – magyarázta McCoy, majd egy tálka felvágott sárgarépát James tálcájára tett.  
\- Tessék. Valami egészséges is legyen ott, ha már úgy vettem észre, hogy nem vagy tudatában az iskolai menza mérgező hatásainak.  
\- Naaw, Bones, látnod kellene magadat. Már most ennyire törődsz velem – turbékolt Jim és felkapott egy darab répát. – Kérdeztelek, hogy ki volt az a kettő, ám mivel úgy tűnt, hogy lenyelted a nyelved, így hagytam, de mivel újra megszóltál, így ez tárgytalan. Szóval, kik voltak azok? – Jim a répát használta a kezében arra, hogy a párra mutasson az asztalokon keresztül, akik számító pillantásokat vetettek Spock most egész teli asztalára.  
\- Nem találkoztam eddig velük, de úgy mutatkoztak be, mint Stonn és T’Pring – válaszolta Spock lassan.  
McCoy felhorkantott.  
\- Az arany párocska. Tökéletes viselkedés a tanárok előtt, tökéletes jegyek, tökéletes barátok. Tökéletesen szar, ha engem kérdezel. Rejtegetnek valamit, érzem.  
\- Mit akartak tőled? – kérdezte Jim kíváncsian, miközben valami húson rágódott.  
\- Csak bemutatkoztak.  
\- De… - egy dörrenő hang jött az asztal alól, amely miatt James felszisszent és dörzsölni kezdte a lábát. – Jésszusom, oké! De ha megint zaklatnak, akkor szólj, és megetetem velük a kalapjukat – ígérte komolyan a szőke.  
Miért változtatna akármit a helyzeten, ha James a két tisztavérűt arra kényszerítené, hogy megegyék a kalapjukat. Vagy ez egy újabb metafora volt? És ezt egyébként mégis hogyan tenné meg?  
\- Ne agyalj ezen annyit, csak egyél valamit – mondta McCoy és Spock elé tolta a tálcáját. – Leonard vagyok, egyébként.  
\- Ne is figyelj rá, ő Bones – javította ki Jim vigyorogva, majd tovább ette a sült krumpliját, amit egy piros folyadékba mártogatott. – Még keresem a rád illő becenevet, de eléggé megnehezíted a dolgom. Miért nem mondasz valamit magadról? – Spock úgy gondolta, hogy jobban teszi, ha megfogadja Leonard javaslatát, és már ő is eszik valamit, szóval elfoglalta magát az ételével.  
\- Megint, nem is figyelj rá. Csak így akar bevenni*.  
Spock nem volt biztos benne, hogy Leonard most mire gondolt, hiszen Spocknak már vannak szülei, és nincsen arra mód, hogy őt elvegyék tőlük, de valahogy tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy Jim a gondját viselje.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A tanítási nap meglepően gyorsan ment, és még egy beszélgetés nélkül Stonnal és T’Pringgel. Mr. Pikenak igaza volt arról, hogy ez a nap nagy részben a szervezési teendőkről fog szólni szóval Spock remélte, hogy az igazi oktatás az elkövetkező nap, vagy legalább az elkövetkező napok során megkezdődik.  
Mikor hazaért, hálás volt érte, hogy a szülei még mindig a munkahelyükön vannak – az apja házon kívül és az anyja a szobájában, írva a könyvét.  
A konyhába ment és innivaló után kutatott. Úgy érezte, éhezik. Az összes heves benyomás, új emberek, a nyomasztóan erős illat és a hangok. Hogy boldogultak ezzel el a szülei minden alkalommal, mikor elhagyták a házat? A vörös folyadék lefolyt a torkán, lehűtve a lángoló gyomrát és vénáit.  
\- Üdv otthon, Édesem. Milyen volt az első napod az iskolában? – Amanda az ajtóban állt, a mellkasa előtt keresztbe font kezekkel, egy üres bögrével a kezében.  
\- Majdnem teljesen az új tanév szervezési teendőiről szólt – mondta Spock, majd újabbat kortyolt az italából. – De biztos vagyok benne, hogy a tanítás napokon belül kezdetét veszi, Anyám.  
Amanda a szemöldökét ráncolta és odasétált hozzá.  
\- Ez mindig így működik a szünetek után… Nem ettél tegnap, Spock?  
\- De, ettem. De megéheztem iskola után. Úgy gondolom, hogy túlságosa sok volt az első nap, mert még nem szoktam hozzá – magyarázta Spock. Normális esetben egy pohár vért ivott meg ötnaponta, de legalább egy hetente. A szüleinek kétnaponta volt rá szüksége, hiszen ők már felnőttek voltak.  
\- És nem volt semmi különös? Szokatlan, erős illatok, vagy valami ilyesmi? – Spock számára a kérdés rendkívül furcsa volt. Honnan tudhatna erről az anyja?  
\- Találkoztam két gyerekkel a mi fajtánkból, de ez volt minden váratlan, ami történt.  
\- Mi? De hát átnéztük a diákok teljes névjegyzékét…. – Az anyja nem folytatta a mondatot.  
\- Úgy tűnik, rendkívül alaposan beépültek az iskola közösségébe. Ha nem mondták volna el, nem vettem volna észre.  
\- Mit mondtak neked?  
\- Hogy óvatosnak kell lennem, ha nem akarom magunkat leleplezni. – Ez igaz is volt. Nem a teljes igazság, de az igazság volt.  
\- Nos… azt hiszem, ebben nincs semmi kivetnivaló. De te óvatos vagy, tudom. A kezdetek mindig nehezek.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egy kis idővel később, mikor Spock végére ért annak a kevés házi feladatnak, amije volt leült a kedvenc helyére meditálni. Átvette a napját, miközben kontrollálta a légzését, egyre csak jobban ellazulva, teljesen lenyugodva végül.  
Legalább is addig, amíg az elméje el nem ért ahhoz a bizonyos illathoz és a tulajdonosához. És mi volt ez, hogy az anyja erős illatokról kérdezte? És hogyan sikerült James T. Kirknek felerősíteni a vérért való szomját, mikor csak épphogy találkoztak? Távolságot kell tartania tőle, ha normális iskolai életet akar élni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bevenni: az angol szó az, hogy adopt, ami adoptálni-t jelent magyarul, de ez befogadni-t is jelent, így Bones itt arra céloz, hogy Jim be akarja venni a társaságba, és Spock pedig ezt érti félre úgy, hogy Jim örökbe akarja fogadni  
> Szóval, kommenteljetek és nyomjatok egy szívet kérlek, ha tetszett, és kommenteljetek légyszi, ha nem, tudni szeretném, mit gondoltok! :)  
> További szép napot mindenkinek! <3  
> Secrecy :D


	5. Negyedik fejezet

„Jó reggelt, Spock!”  
„Hogy ment a matek, Spock?”  
„Mellém akarsz ülni ebédnél?”  
„Spoooock? El tudnád ezt magyarázni nekem?”

Kiderült, hogy James T. Kirköt figyelmen kívül hagyni olya volt, mint elfelejteni lélegezni. Spock még akkor i találkozott vele az egyik este, amikor elment gyümölcsöt venni. ÉS minden alkalommal, mikor közel került ehhez a bizonyos emberi lényhez, az orrcimpái lángolni kezdtek az erős illatától. Spock nem tehetett mást, mint belélegezni ezt a virágos ugyanakkor sós és feltűnő illatot. Ha megpróbált kevesebbet lélegezni Jim közelében, az olyan volt, mint megtagadni az alapvető ösztöneit – gyakorlatilag lehetetlen.   
ÉS mióta Spock képtelennek ítélte magát arra, hogy figyelmen hagyja Kirköt és az ő erős illatát, azon kapta magát, hogy egyre több és több vért iszik.   
Az első napok jól mentek így: Spock kapcsolatba került Jimmel és este mgivott egy csésze vért. Azt anyja nem kérdezte ugyan erről, de megkérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e, és hogy szüksége van-e valami másra.  
De egy héttel később, vagy valamikor olyan tájt, Spock észrevett valamit. Nem csak, hogy nem volt képes nem belélegezni Jim illatát, ám már egyre jobban el is kezdte veszíteni az önkontrollját! Ha összefutott a szőkével, miután annak tesije volt, vagy túlzottan meleg nap volt, és amaz megizzadt, Spock érezte a szemfogait megnyúlni a szájában, és a hada fájdalmasan vonaglott a vérért, ami James vénáiban lüktetett.   
Először több meditációval próbálkozott, ám mikor a meditáció időtartama egyre hosszabb és hosszabb lett, a tanulásra jutó idő pedig egyre rövidebb és rövidebb, Spock megfontolta, hogy beszél a szüleivel. Az önző oldala azonban visszatartotta ettől, ugyanis tudta, hogy a szülei azonnal kivennék az iskolából, és ő ezt egyértelműen nem akarta.   
Egy nap azonban, minden megváltozott. Minden tekintetben átlagos tanítási nap volt – tanulás, megbámulás T’Pring és Stonn becses személyétől, összezavarodás az emberi viselkedéstől -, és akkor találkozott Jimmel.   
Forróság volt az nap, és mindenki olyan kevés ruhában mászkált, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. Nos, mindenki, kivéve Spockot, aki az iskolai egyenruhát viselte – fekete felsőt, vörös mellényt, és azokhoz passzoló vörös nadrágot és fekete cipőt. Iskolatársai furcsa hitetlenséggel bámulták, csodálkozva, hogy járkálhat valaki így ebben a forróságban anélkül, hogy elájulna.   
Valahogyan Spock összehozta, hogy ne találkozzon egész nap Jimmel, és csodálkozott, hogy hátha ez a nap a megfigyelt minta alól egy kivétel lesz, amikor nekiment Stonnak.  
\- Bocsánat, túlságosan elmerültem a gondolataimban – magyarázkodott Spock. El akart sétálni ez után, de Stonn megragadta a felkarját és erővel maga felé fordította.   
\- Mégis mit képzelsz, mit művelsz? Mindenki, akinek van egy csipet logikája, az tudja, hogy a vámpírokra közel sincs akkora hatással a hőmérséklet, mint az emberekre, és ha meglátnak téged 35 fokban itt flangálni így, gyorsan ré fognak jönni – sziszegi halvényan a magasabbik.  
Spock éppen arra gondolt, megosztja Stonnal, hogy a nap folyamán levette a mellényét és az öltözőben még magára is fröcskölt vizet is, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha ő is izzadna, de mielőtt akár ki is nyithatta volna a száját, valaki megragadta Stonnt és lerántotta Spockról a kezét.  
\- Ne merészlej hozzáérni a barátomhoz – sziszegte Kirk és ellökte Stonnt. A másik meredten bámult, majd kisimítva a – nagyon száraz – felsőjét T’Pringhez sétált. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte Jim, miközben szemei Spockon jártak fel és le, sérülések után kutatva.  
\- Oké, minden oké – válaszolta Spock. És akkor szinte megcsapta. Olyan volt, mint a fuldokolás, azzal a különbséggel, hogy nem kellene az oxigénben fulladoznod. Hirtelen a körülöttük lévő levegőt eluralta James illata. Spock érezte a fogai kilövődni és a nyálát megsűrűsödni. A hasa morgott és a szemei a szőke nyakán függtek, ahol láthatta James vénájának pulzálását.   
\- Er… biztos vagy benne? – Jim igazán idegesnek tűn, és Spock ekkor jött rá, hogy egyik kezét Jim vállára tette a kezét és egyre közelebb hajolt Jim nyakához.   
Spock azonnal megszakította az érintést, mintha az megégette volna.   
\- Jól vagyok. – Nem várta semmi féle válaszra, csak kirohant a suliból, egészen hazáig, nem törődve Stonnal, T’Pringgel, vagy azzal, hogy mások mit gondolnak róla.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim zavartan bámult a sötét hajú után. Spock sosem érintette meg azelőtt, és kétségkívül nem használt olyan szavakat, mint az „oké”. Vajon a hőség miatt esett szét ennyire, vagy esetlen Stonny-fiú miatt lett ennyire feldúlt?  
Bármi is történt, Jim rá fog jönni. Senki sem szórakozhatott azokkal, akikkel ő törődött. És vele törődött. Talán jobban is, mint kellett volna. De valahogyan Spocknak sikerült belopnia magát Jim szívébe. Az ártatlansága, a szeme csillogása, amikor egy érdekes témát beszélt meg Bonessal, vagy nyelvtani kérdést Nyotával - végre megtudta a keresztnevét! Bones sokszor szurkálódott azzal, hogy leselkedik utána, de ha nem látta Spockot egész nap, Jim úgy érezte, hogy valami egyszerűen nem teljes, és hogy azonnal látnia kell a másikat. Még akkor is, ha ez azt jelentette, hogy követi őt vásárolni.  
És akkor ott voltak azok a – másik fajta – gondolatok és álmok, amelyeket Jim bár nem értett, de nagyon élvezett. Pusztán a gondolattól elpirult, és hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy hálás azért, amiért olyan meleg volt az nap.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spock a szobájában járkált. Végiggondolta a napot, újra és újra, valami rendkívüli után kutatva, de nem talált semmit. Miért reagált egyre jobban és jobban James T. Kirk illatára? Miért egyedül vele fordult ez elő, hogy Spock ösztönei csak akkor szórakoztak vele, és nem akkor, ha bárki más illatát érezte? Tökéletesen jól volt Nyota közelében, éppen annyira, mint bárki más közelében is.  
Akkor miért marta meg ma majdnem James nyakát? Mi volt az, ami Jimnek ekkora hatalmat adott Spock felett? (Akkor is, ha erről Jim nem tudott.)  
Nem engedhette meg, hogy ez ismét megtörténjen. Veszélyeztette a családját, Stonnt és T’Pringet, habár utóbbiak nem igazán törődtek sosem vele.  
Mély levegőt véve elhagyta a szobáját a nappaliba ment, ahol a szülei teáztak. Mindkettőjüknek rövid napjuk volt ma a munkában, és most élvezték az együtt töltött időt.  
\- Anyám? Apám? Beszélnem kell veletek.


	6. Ötödik fejezet

\- Anyám? Apám? Beszélnem kell veletek.  
Normális körülmények között, akármelyik szülő fejében ennek a mondatnak a hallatára komoly riasztók szólalnának meg. Terhes a gyerekem (már ha a lehetőség fennáll)? A gyerekem drogozik, vagy szórja a pénzt? Vagy valaki bántotta a gyerekemet? Az iskolában vannak bajok?  
Ha vámpírszülő vagy, ezek a kérdések egy kicsit máshogy hangzanak. Valaki rájött, mik vagyunk? Véletlenül megölt valakit a gyerekem? A városban Vadászok vannak?  
Csak a hosszú meditációnak volt köszönhető, hogy Spock szülei olyan nyugodtak maradtak, mint amilyenek voltak és letették a teájukat, miközben intettek Spocknak, hogy foglaljon helyet előttük.  
\- Miről van szó, Spock? – Amanda volt az első aki Spocknak szegezte a kérdést.  
\- Szükségem van a tanácsotokra, hogy fejlesszem az önkontrollom.   
Az apja, Sarek megemelte erre a szemöldökét.  
\- Az önkontrollod közel járt a tökéleteshez a korodhoz viszonyítva, mikor legutóbb leellenőriztük. Miért akarnád még fejleszteni?  
Mikor nem látva semmilyen előnyét annak, hogy hazudjon a szüleinek, Spock elmondott nekik mindent, amik James T. Kirkkel kapcsolatban történt, mióta találkozott az emberrel, egészen a mai botlásáig. A szülei nem szóltak egy szót sem, miközben ő mindent elmagyarázott, és csak amikor befejezte néztek egymásra, mintha csak megosztották volna egymással a gondolataikat valódi beszéd nélkül. Ami normális volt kettejük között, de Spock jelen pillanatban jobban értékelte volna, ha ki is mondják, ami hallania kell.   
Egy idő után Sarek egyetértően bólintott és beszélni kezdett.  
\- Emlékszel arra, hogy mit mondtunk neked arról, hogy én és édesanyád hogyan jöttünk össze?  
\- Igen, emlékszem – válaszolta Spock, próbálva magában tartani a rosszallását. Mi köze van ennek hozzá és Kirkhöz?  
Amanda Grayson és Sarek Spock egy igazán szokatlan pár voltak, és egy nem annyira elfogadott pár a vámpírok között. Mert mikor először találkoztak, Amanda egy rendes emberi lány volt, Sarek pedig vámpír. A vámpírok nagykövetének kellett volna lennie, de mielőtt a nyilvánosság elé léphetett volna, valami megváltozott, és nem kapta meg az állást. Ez a valami pedig a Spock anyjával lévő kapcsolata volt. Minden elhatároló tényező ellenére egymásba szerettek, és Amanda terhes lett. Miután életet adott Spocknak, túljutva a terhesség okozta stresszen, szülés és minden más okozta kínlódáson, Sarek vámpírrá változtatta őt.   
Néhányan azt mondanák, hogy ez egy tökéletes család volt egy nagykövet számára, ám a többség természetellenesnek és helytelennek bélyegezte a kapcsolatukat, és azt gondolta, ennek nem szabadna újra megtörténnie. És miután Amanda családja felbérelt egy Vadászt, miután lányuk titka lelepleződött, a kis család elfogadta, hogy mindentől elzárkózva és elrejtőzve kell élniük, ha életben akarnak maradni.   
De mi köze volt mind ennek Jimhez?  
Sarek újabb korty teát ivott, mielőtt folytatta.  
\- Nos, ez nem minden. Mikor az édesanyád még ember volt, az illata épp olyan megszédítő hatással volt rám az illata, mint amilyen hatással most ennek a… Jamesnek az illata van.  
\- Mit… mit jelent ez, Apám?  
Egy újabb megosztott pillantás a szülei között. Habár ez alkalommal Spock anyja volt az, aki megválaszolta a kérdést.  
\- Ha hiszel a hagyományainkban, akkor a szenvedélyes reakciód a másik illatára azt jelenti, hogy ő a társad.  
A szavaknak idő kellett, míg leestek Spocknak, de amikor megették, nagyon nagyot koppantak.

*ugyanabban az időben, a város másik felén*  
CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!  
\- Gyorsabban, James!  
CLACK! CLACK!  
\- Nincs idő most az alvásra!  
Egy hangos „ütéssel” Jimet a földhöz vágták, az anyja összefogta a kezeit a feje felett és ráült a hasára.  
\- Most halott vagy.   
Meg jó pár pillanatig ott tartotta, mielőtt végre elengedte volna a fiát. Felálltak és Jim elment kortyolni egyet a vizesüvegéből.  
\- Mi baj van veled? Ennél jobb szoktál lenni – kérdezte az anyja aggódó kifejezéssel az arcán.  
\- Csak az a srác… - mondta Jim, nem is igazán akarva. Bakker, most elő kell hozakodnia valamivel.   
\- Milyen srác?  
Kettősük a földön ült, Jim pedig ivott egy újabb kortyot, ezzel is időt nyerve.  
\- Semmi, igazán. Valószínűleg csak az időjárás. Baromi forróság van, nem gondolod?  
\- Ne válts témát, James Tiberius – korholta az anyja -, mi van azzal a sráccal? Mi a neve?  
\- A viselkedése egy kissé szokatlan volt ma, csak kicsit máshogy viselkedett, mint általában, ennyi. Spock általában merev szokott lenni, viszont ma először viselkedett úgy, mint egy normális ember, és utána csak úgy rohant. Ennyi, tényleg.   
Jim nem volt benne biztos, de úgy tűnt, az anyja szemei egy pillanatra szélesre tágulnak. Lassan válaszolt.  
\- Nos, tényleg elég nagy a forróság ma… azt mondta, hogy a neve Spock? Milyen már ez névnek?  
Jim mosolygott kissé, emlékezve a saját kíváncsiságára, mikor először találkozott vele.  
\- Ez a vezetékneve, de Spockként ismeri mindenki, mióta úgy tűnt, a keresztnevét nehéz kiejtenie a normális emberi lényeknek.  
Az anyja hümmögött és felállt.  
\- Sajnálom, de elfelejtettem, hogy el kell intéznem egy hívást. A tréninggel végeztünk ma. Ne felejtsd el megcsinálni a házidat.  
Jim összeráncolta a szemöldökét és kinyitja a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de az anyja már el is ment. Szintén felkelve arra gondolt, hogy örülnie kellene annak, hogy az edzés mára véget is ért. Minden nap edzettek harcra és különböző sportokra, szóval egy kis szünet jól esett… De normális esetben, az anyja megkérte volna, hogy fejezze be az edzését, mint máskor, ha mondjuk dolgozni kellett mennie, vagy valami.  
És nagyon szigorú volt az edzések kihagyásával kapcsolatban, különösen azután, ami az apjával történt… és ma hagyta neki, hogy kihagyja az edzést. Mi volt az, ami ennyire kizökkentette a kerékvágásából?  
Kilépett az edzőszobából, és a konyhába ment, hogy kihajítsa az üres vizesüvegét a kukába, mielőtt gyorsan lezuhanyzik. A fürdő felé menet elmentaz anyja szobája mellett, és mivel az ajtó nem volt teljesen zárva, így hallhatta, amit mondott. És amit hallott, az végtelenül lesokkolta.   
-… Spock. Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez a neve. A vezetékneve…  
Gépelés hangját hallotta.  
\- Kétségkívül egy hónapja költözött ide. A szüleivel, Sarek és Amanda Spockkal.   
Csend.  
\- Igen, úgy tűnik a fiamnak sikerült megtalálnia ezt a három vámpírt anélkül, hogy igazából tudta volna. Küldesz ide valakit, és akkor befejezhetjük, amit évekkel ezelőtt elkezdtünk, vagy egymagam kell csináljam?  
Az anyja hangja hidegebb volt, mint a legfagyosabb téli levegő.   
\- Rendben, akkor ma este viszontlátjuk egymást. Ne késs el, vagy egyedül ölöm meg azokat a szörnyeket.   
Abban a pillanatban, hogy az anyja befejezte a hívást Jim a szobájába rohant, olyan gyorsan becsukva az ajtót maga mögött, amilyen gyorsan csak az lehetséges volt.   
Az anyja megőrült! Tudta, hogy a szülei hittek a Vadászok régi hagyományában, de hogy ténylegesen vámpírokra vadásztak?! Azt hitte, hogy csak a móka kedvéért, és az egészségükért eddzenek, nem azért, hogy megöljék azokat az embereket! A vámpírok már hosszú évek óta közismertek voltak, és mindenki, aki rendelkezett egy kis agykapacitással tudta, hogy nem Drakula-szerű szörnyek. És Spock nem volt vámpír! Mr. Pike elmondta volna nekik!  
Jim lábai földbe gyökereztek, próbálva a légzését leállítani. Nem számít, mit gondolt, de az anyja biztos volt benne, hogy Spock és a szülei vámpírok, és felbérelt néhány gyilkost egy jó kis vacsi utáni gyilkolásra!  
Megragadva a dzsekijét, Jim kiviharzott a szobából és a házból.  
\- ’t felejtettem valamit Bonesnál – kiáltotta az anyjának, aki éppen nekiállt ebédet készíteni, mintha csak egy teljesen normális nap lenne.   
Meg kellett találnia Spockot és gyorsnak kellett lennie. Hol a halálban lakott ez a srác?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
„Ha hiszel a hagyományainkban, akkor a szenvedélyes reakciód a másik illatára azt jelenti, hogy ő a társad.”  
A szavak végtelen hurokba csavarodtak Spock elméjében, miközben keresztülsétált a városon. Két órával ezelőtt a szülei lényegében azt mondták neki, hogy James T. Kirk az ő társa, az ő egyetlen és örökje, az ő lelki társa. Az ő T’hy’la-ja.  
De hogy volt ez lehetséges. James nem csak ember volt, de még férfi is! Nem létezik, hogy ő lehetne a társa. És bár Spock tudta ezt, úgy tűnt, megérteni nem tudta. Minél többet gondolt a lehetőségre, annál jobban fájt a szíve, és annál jobban el akart menni, hogy lássa Jameset, beszéljen vele, és csak vele legyen. Nem segített azt sem, mikor a szülei teljesen meggyőzöttnek látszottak a felől, hogy James az ő T’hy’la-ja.  
Abban a percben, hogy ezt elmondták neki, ő elnézést kért, és elvonult meditálni. De a gyakorlat nem segített, ha lehet, csak még rosszabbá tette. Ha ez még egyáltalán lehetséges volt. Úgy döntött, hogy elhagyja a házat, és mozog egy kicsit gondolkodás közben. Spock érezte a növekvő vágyat arra, hogy pofákat vágjon. Ez egyike volt azon szokásainak, ami miatt a tiszta vérűek megvetették. Az emberi oldalának megnyilvánulásáért. Az érzelmeiért. A gyengeségéért. Talán értékelték volna, hogy megtalálta a T’hy’la-ját, de ismét, a T’hy’la-ja férfi volt.  
Spock lefagyott. Elkezdte elhinni? Hogy James valójában a lelik társa volt? És miért érezte ezt olyan… helyesnek?  
Mielőtt bármi másra is tudott volna gondolni, egy ordítás.  
\- SPOCK!!!  
Spock olyan gyorsan fordult meg, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy nem emberinek tűnt a mozdulat. De James nem úgy nézett ki, mintha érdekelte, vagy egyáltalán észrevette volna.  
\- James? Mi a baj? – kérdezte Spock, ahogy észrevette a szőke rezignált, kimerült állapotát.  
\- Vadászok – zihálta James, kezeit térdeire támasztva. – Meg akarják ölni a családodat!


	7. Hatodik fejezet

\- Elnézést? – kérdezte Spock megemelt szemöldökökkel. Amit James mondott, annak nem volt értelme. Miért akarnák Vadászok megölni a szüleit? Miért tudnának arról egyáltalán, hogy itt vannak? Annak az esélye, hogy itt megtalálják őket, elhanyagolhatóan kicsi volt. És miért tudna erről James?  
Jim lassan visszanyerte a légzése feletti irányítást, és ahogy így tett, az ajkairól többnyire csak még jobban összezavaró magyarázat bugyogott fel.   
Nyilvánvalóan James elmondott valami Spockról az anyjának. A nő következő tette pedig az volt, hogy felhívott valakit, hogy segítsenek neki megölni Spockot és a családját. És úgy tűnt, személyesen ismeri a családjukat, és befejezetlen ügye volt velük, amit akkor is befejez, ha egyedül kell csinálnia. Talán a Vadász csapat tagja lehetett, amelyek évekkel ezelőtt üldözték a szüleit, és akiket a nagyszülei béreltek fel. Spock tudta, hogy egyikőjük túl közel került hozzájuk, és így Spock apjának meg kellett a férfit ölnie a felesége védelmének érdekében, de sosem gondolta volna, hogy James ezzel az egésszel akármilyen kapcsolatban állhat.   
Eközben a szőke kinyúlt és megragadta őt, még mindig kótyagosan vontatta maga után az utcán.   
\- Gyerünk, meg kell állítanunk őt, mielőtt lecsukják ártatlan emberek meggyilkolásáért!  
Spock nem mondott semmit Jamesnek az irányokon kívül. Az agya azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy értelmezze az híreket, amikhez hozzájutott, és hogy kitalálja, mit tegyen most. Jamesnek igaza volt, haza kellett mennie és elmondania a szüleinek. De James teljesen magabiztosnak tűnt abban, hogy Spock ember volt. Ami jó volt. Ezt hallani, miután a családja annyi energiát ölt a hamis emberi kilétükbe. De Spock egyik fele tudta, hogy James nincs az az isten, hogy ne érezné azt, elárulták és hátba szúrták, ha Spock elmondaná neki az igazat. És biztos volt benne, hogy el kell neki mondania, előbb vagy utóbb.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elkéstek. Mikor elérték Spock házát, már minden, amit találtak, csak hatalmas felfordulás volt. Ismeretlen emberek holttestei feküdtek a saját vértócsáikban, pontosan a járda előtt. Kitágult szekkel a két fiatal férfi belépett a házba és további két holttestet találtak – egy másik idegenét, és még egyet, aki nem volt más, mint… Amanda Grayson.   
Spock érzett valamit összeroppanni magában, mikor látta az anyja üres tekintetét, a vért a bőrén és a kinyúlt agyarait és karmait. Késznek tűnt támadni, ám a kard a hasában a földnek szögezte.   
A szemeit néma könnyek égették, ahogy a térdeire ereszkedett az anyja teste mellé – az élete, a lelke már eltávozott. A szülei sikerrel jártak, a lányuk nem volt már életben. A lányuk nem volt már egy veszélyes démon, csupán már csak egy üres teremtmény, ami már senkinek sem tudott ártani.   
\- Spock? Spock, mennünk kell. Jönnek a rendőrök!  
Spock hallotta a szirénákat közeledni, de nem tudta elviselni annak a gondolatát, hogy hátra hagyja az anyját. Valószínűleg elvinnék és elégetnék a testét. És hol volt az apja? A gondolata, hogy őt is elveszítse, mint a gyász, ami a térdein tartotta őt. Gondolkodás nélkül, vámpír sebességgel rohant keresztül az egész házon, az apja után kutatva. De nem találta Sareket sehol! Spock pontosan James előtt állt meg, aki hátraugrott és ijedten felkiáltott. Mikor felfogta, mit tett, szinte arcon csapta, mikor látta a felismerést és a fájdalmat azokban a kék szemekben. Éppen most bizonyította be Jamesnek, hogy biztosan vámpír és így azt is, hogy hazudott neki. Hazudott a T’hy’la-jának. Egy újabb hiba, ami annak a bizalmába kerülhet, aki elárulta a tulajdon anyját, hogy figyelmeztesse őket. Hogy figyelmeztesse őket, mivel azt hitte, hogy emberek, és hogy ártatlanok. Mi van, ha azt gondolta Spockról is azt gondolta, hogy szörnyeteg? Végül is, az apja megölte James apját.  
\- Emeljék fel jól láthatóan a kezeiket, és jöjjenek ki a házból!  
Mindkettejük keze azonnal a magasba repült, és arccal a két ajtóban álló rendőrtiszt felé fordultak, akik egyenesen rájuk céloztak a fegyvereikkel. Gondolkodás nélkül, Spock megragadta Jameset a csípőjénél és felkapva őt elfutott vele olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott. Hálás volt, hogy a rendőrök nem voltak felkészülve a vámpír gyorsaságára, máskülönben Spockot egy jó adag elektromossággal sokkolták volna, és jó pár óráig elájult volna.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hogy miért vitte magukat az iskolába, Spock nem tudta. Az egyik pillanatban még szemtől szemben állt két rendőrrel, a másikban pedig megragadta a T’hy’la-ját és ide rohant. Spock fintorgott. Ez nem volt egy bölcs döntés. Valaki megláthatta őket.   
Érezve, hogy a szemei mögött lassan éledezik a fejfájás, Spock leült az épület fő ajtója felé vezető kőlépcsőire.Hogy fordulhatott ennyi minden rosszra ilyen kevés idő alatt?  
\- Szóval… vámpír vagy? – Jim hangja igazán apró volt, és mikor Spock felemelte a fejét, hogy ránézzen, tekintete egy szívet szaggatóval találkozott. Nem hitte, hogy ez lehetséges, de ha lehet, a szíve még jobban sajgott ennek láttán. Tudta, hogy őszintének kell lennie, különben a kettőjük kapcsolata, ha eddig még nem is, végképp tönkremegy.  
Szóval Spock kimondta a legpontosabb igazságot.  
\- A helyes kifejezés a félvámpír. - Jim összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Az édesanyám még ember volt, mikor megismerte az édesapámat és teherbe esett tőle. Vámpír és emberi génjeim is vannak, ám a vámpírok a dominánsabbak.   
\- Miért nem mondtad el? Azt hittem, hogy…, hogy barátok voltunk.  
\- Éppen azért nem ami történt. Okból rejtőzködtünk. – Spock felkelt és járkálni kezdett. Nem tudott ellene tenni, mozognia kellett. – Az édesanyám szülei nem voltak túlságosan megelégedve a lányuk választásával, így mikor rájöttek, hogy az édesapám vámpír, Vadászokat fogadtak fel, hogy megöljék őt. Az apád egy volt közülük, ezzel nem voltam tisztában, de azok után, amit az édesanyád és a másik Vadász közötti beszélgetésből mondtál, feltételezem, hogy aközben lelte halálát, miközben megpróbálta elkapnia a családomat.   
\- Sajnálom.  
Spock megpördült a sarkán, mindkét szemöldöke a hajvonalánál. Számított rá, hogy James őrülten mérges lesz rá, hogy ordít, és részleteket akar. De a szőke csak ott állt, megereszkedett vállakkal és elveszett kifejezéssel az arcán.   
\- Mit?  
\- Ha a szüleim nem hittek volna ezekben az ostoba, rasszista hagyományokban, még mindig élne a családod. Az anyám nem hívta volna fel a többieket, és minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. De fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy Vadászok, esküszöm!  
Valahogy Spock tudta, hogy az igazat mondja.  
\- Nem a te hibád volt. Őket a nagyszüleim küldték, mindent egybe véve. Szóval ha hibáztatni akarunk valakit, hát ők azok.  
Jim bólintott.  
\- Rendben. De még mindig, ha befogtam volna és ha te nem lettél volna annyira összezavaró…  
\- Összezavaró?  
\- Igen. Nem tudtam nem arra gondolni, hogy hogyan viselkedtél ma, és olyan összezavarodott voltam, hogy elmondtam az anyámnak.   
Szóval James észrevette.  
\- Úgy tűnik, nekem is lenézést kell kérnek – mondta Spock a másik előtt megállva.  
\- Nem – rázta meg a szőke a fejét. – De elmondhatnád, miért voltál annyira nem önmaga ma? Nem mintha annyira rossz lett volna, hogy megpróbáltál átlagos emberi lényként viselkedni, de ez nem rád vallott.  
Spock habozott. Ez lenne a megfelelő pillanat, hogy elmondja a szőkének, mit is művel vele? Hogy az illata mennyire megőrjítette ebben a percben is? Ha nem mentek volna keresztül ezen az őrültségen, amin sajnos az előbb éppen muszáj volt, Spock nem volt benne biztos, hogy vissza tudta volna fogni magát. És mi van, ha Jim elmeháborodottnak nevezi, és csak kineveti? Vagy még rosszabb, azt hiszi, hogy Spock csak metaforákat használ arra, hogy elmondja Jamesnek, hogy „bejön neki”? Mi van, ha undorodni fog tőle?  
\- Ilyen rossz? - Hirtelen James egy lépést tett előre, tenyerét Spock vállára simítva. – Vagy másik vámpír titok? Ne kell elmondanod nekem…  
\- Te vagy a T’hy’la-m. – A szavak csak úgy ugrottak ki Spock szájából, mielőtt Spock egyáltalán végig gondolhatta volna őket.  
Jim összezavarodottan pislogott rá.  
\- Mi vagyok?  
\- Te vagy a T’hy’la-m. A lelki társam. Az életem szerelme – próbálta elmagyarázni Spock. A kék szemek lyukakat égettek az ő sötétbarnáiba.   
Hirtelen minden túl heves volt – azok a szemek a bőrén, a szőke csábító illata, azoknak a kezeknek a forrósága a felkarján, a közelség, azok az ajkak az övéin… várjunk, mi?  
A csók rövid volt, olyan rövid, hogy Spock nem is igazán volt benne biztos, hogy megtörtént. Habár a mély elpirulás James arcán elmondta neki az igazat. Ez, és a tény, hogy azok a kezek most már a karjai helyett a nyakán pihentek. Az idegesség egy hulláma ment keresztül Spockon, ellentétben, de mégis egyszerre a furcsa boldogsággal és zavarodottsággal. Valahogy, képes volt megállapítani, hogy ezek az érzések nem teljesen csak a sajátjai voltak. De ahelyett, hogy ez elborzasztotta volna, Spock olyan teljességet érzett, amiről sosem tudta, hogy hiányzott neki. Ha ilyen volta T’hy’la kötés, Spock bármit megtett volna, hogy meggyőze Jameset. És akkor, James tett egy lépést hátra és a kapcsolat darabokra szakadt. Minden mentális erejébe belekerült, hogy ne kövesse a szőkét, ragadja és csókolja meg újra.   
\- Sajnálom – suttogta James, kerülve a tekintetét -, nem tudom, miért csináltam, csak… ez valahogy helyesnek tűnt, de…- - Spock várt, habár a várakozás pillanatról pillatara egyre jobban megőrjítette. – … de nem tudom, ha tényleg az vagyok, amit gondolsz, az a Thy…la.  
Ha a szívét egy rozsdás kanállal tépték volna ki a mellkasából, az sem fájt volna annyira Spocknak, mint ezeket a szavakat hallani. Mintha csak megérezte volna, James közelebb lépett.  
\- Tudnánk… tudnánk lassan haladni és meglátni, hová jutunk? Te neked ez megfelelő lenne?  
\- Igen. – Spock hangja rekedt volt az érzelmektől – megkönnyebbüléstől, boldogságtól és… szerelemtől?  
Talán Jamesnek igaza volt a lassú haladással kapcsolatban. Ez a T’hy’la kötés már önmagában is elég gubanc volt, és akkor még ott volt az anyja hirtelen halála és a Vadászok feltűnése… lassan haladni jól és logikusan hangzott számára.  
\- Köszi. – Egy mosoly jelent meg James arcán, ám sajnos, ez nem tartott sokáig. – Szóval, mit fogunk most csinálni?  
Spock megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Meg kell találnom az édesapámat, és utána majd meglátjuk.  
\- Talán az anyám magával vitte őt? Nemtom, valami undorító edzéshez, vagy bizonyítékul a nagyszüleidnek? Én… van egy ház a közeli erdőben… anyám elvitt oda edzeni pár alakalommal. Elég messze van mindentől, ahhoz, hogy senki se vegye észre, ha valami történik, és eléggé rejtve is van – mondta James lassan.  
\- Azt hiszem, tudom, hogy merre van – bólintott Spock. Már az útvonalat tervezte a fejében, mikor egy erős szorítást érzet a karján.   
\- Ne merészelj hátra hagyni. Ha te odamész, én is megyek. és ne merészeld nekem azt mondani, hogy túl veszélyes.  
Visszafogva egy sóhajt, Spock a földre térdelt. A szőke értetlenül nézett le rá.  
\- Mi csinálsz te ott?  
\- Ha velem akarsz jönni, vagy a hátamra kell másznod, vagy szerezned kell nekünk egy autót. Vagy azt javaslod, sétáljunk emberi sebességgel? – kérdezte Spock magasba szökött szemöldökkel.  
James dohogott.  
\- Kedves vámpírom, ha macsóvá változol, csak mert vámpír erőd, gyorsaságod, és minden másod van, akkor meg kell tanítanom neked egy leckét.  
Spock hátára mászott és Spock nem tehetett mást, mint mosolygott, mikor az érintkezés a kapcsolat egy részét is visszahozta. Tudta, hogy ezt a makacs személyt hátra hagyni csak további bajokhoz vezetne, szóval magával vinnie őt további önkontrollt fog neki adni, és előnye is fog származni James helyismeretéből.   
\- Kapaszkodj erősen


	8. Hetedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ez a fejezet egész dark és kegyetlen lett, vegyétek ezt figyelmeztetésnek. Ha valaki gyomra nem bírja a kínzást/kegyetlenséget, akkor azt megkérném, hogy ezt ne olvassa el.

Az egész várost egy egész nagy erdő vette körül. Nem túl nagy, de könnyen el lehetett veszni benne. Spock hálás volt, amiért magával vitte Jameset, mert ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nm számított ki minden részletet pontosan, és a ház helyzete sem olyan adat volt, amelyben biztos volt.  
Öt percig tartott nekik odaérni az üres házhoz, ugyanis időről időre el kellett rejtőzniük a városlakók elől, és újabb egy percbe telt, hogy megtalálják a rejtett ösvényt, ami a házhoz vezetett. Ami határozottan nem nézett ki úgy, mintha rendszeresen használták volna, de a Vadászok nyilván más utat is találhattak rá, hogy odajussanak. És mindenképpen megérte leellenőrizi a házat. A B terv James otthona volt.   
\- Itt kellene maradnod és megvárni, amíg én megyek és leellenőrzőm a házat – javasolta Spock, mikor végre megtalálták az ösvényt, és a ház majdnem látható volt.   
James megrázta a fejét.   
\- Nem, veled megyek.  
\- Bölcsebb volna, ha egyikünk itt maradna, hogy segítséget tudjon hívni, ha szükséges. És én gyorsabb vagyok, mint te, szóval nekem kellene egy pillantást vetnem a helyre – vitatkozott Spock.   
\- Jó’van. De nem tetszik nekem ez az ötlet – mondja James, megadóan egy pár pillanat után.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ez után a nap után, Spock tudta, hogy egy fához kellett volna kötöznie Jameset, hogy a makacs ember ott maradjon, ahol volt. Nos, mindig bölcsebb vagy, miután a baj már megtörtént, ugye?  
Miután hátra hagyta Jameset, Spock elrejtőzött az utolsó, sűrűn benőtt fás rész mögött és onnan kémlelet ki, ellenőrizve a területet. Nem volt semmilyen jele bárki más jelenlétének, sem autók, sem egyetlen hang sem, amit meghallhatott, vagy egyetlen személy sem, amit megláthatott volna. A ház belsejében még mindig rejtőzködtek, így Spock odasuhant, és benézett az egyik betört ablakon. A ház nem volt semmi több mint egy öreg és régen elfeledett bodega az erdőben. Még belső falai sem voltak, és ha egyszer voltak is, az idők során mind kirothadtak és a padlóra omlottak. Ami azt jelentette, hogy Spock az egész házat be tudta látni a törött ablakból, de hála a mögötte lévő erdőnek, túl sötét volt bent, hogy mindent belásson az ablaknak nevezett valamin keresztül, még vámpírlátással is. Be kellett mennie, hogy száz százalékig biztos legyen benne, hogy senki sem tartózkodik bent.  
Abban a pillanatban, hogy Spock belépett, érezte, hogy valami baj van. Idegességet érzett, és annak a határán érezte magát, hogy pánik rohamot kapjon, és nem tudta, miért. Egyetlen hang nélkül csukta be maga mögött az ajtót és lépett be az ősrégi főszobába.  
\- Ha nem akarod, hogy a késem a kis barátod nyakába csusszanjon, tedd pontosan azt, amit mondok – mondta egy hideg hang pontosan mögötte váratlanul. Spock meggondolatlanul megfordult és egy magas alakot látott az egyik ablak előtt állni, aki egy pengét szorított James torkához. Spock szívesen fejbe csapta volna magát a figyelmetlenségéért. Nem ő volt az, aki mindjárt pánik rohamot kapott, hanem James volt az, akit elkaptak. A szőke tág szemekkel meredt rá, hatalmasra tágult pupillákkal a kevés fény miatt. A kezei össze voltak kötözve és az orcáin véres zúzódás húzódott végig.   
Első alkalommal szagolva T’hy’la-ja vérének tisztán az illatát és az adott körülmények között, Spock érezte, hogy a szemfogai kattanva ugranak elő, készen, hogy megtámadj a Vadászt.  
\- Eressze el! – morogta Spock, düh és pánik hadakozva a lelkében.   
\- Nem hiszem – mondta egy másik hang mögüle, mielőtt érezte, hogy valami megüti a fejét, és az egész világ feketébe borult.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
csep  
csep, csep  
A lecsepegő vízcseppek hangjai voltak azok, amelyek ismét felébresztették. Először, Spock először csak a fájdalmat vette észre, ami a szerencsétlen pozíciója miatt volt. Az agya ekkor, akár mások egy motort, berúgta magát, és ekkor mind visszatért az elméjébe, a szemei pedig felpattantak. Ami nem változtatott sokat, tekintve, hogy kint most már esett is, és mivel csak tovább sötétedett, így csak még sötétebb lett a rohadó ház belsejében. Sötét volt a napszak miatt, az ablakok előtt álló fáktól és erdőtől, szóval jelenleg gyakorlatilag hasztalan volt kinyitnia szemét, ameddig nem volt semmiféle mesterséges fény. A látvány, ami azonban fogadta, köszönhetően a halványfénynek és a vámpír látásának, több mint elég volt, hogy sikítani akarjon tőle.   
Egy hideg, fém asztalhoz volt kötözve, amit valaki álló helyzetbe tett, szóval olyan volt, mintha Spock a falról lógott volna. Mellette egy másik üres asztal, és előtte…  
Ha nem lett volna az ismerős illat, Spock nem is gondolta volna, hogy a test az előtte lévő asztalon az ő édesapja, Sarek. Mellette egy aprócska nő állt, sebészi ruhába öltözve, beborítva az apja vérével. Neki kellett lennie annak, aki képes volt ilyesmit tenni az édesapjával. Mert nem maradt semmi más Sarekből, mint a az élettelen teste, és az sem teljesen. A nő úgy tűnt, az egész bőrét lenyúzta, felnyitotta a hasát, ajkait, füleit és szemhéjait. Még az ujjbegyei is fel voltak vágva, hogy felfedjék az alattuk rejtőző csontokat.  
Spock hirtelen valamilyen hangot kellett adnia annak a dolognak az ellenére, amit a szájába gyömöszöltek, mert hirtelen a kegyetlen nő felé fordította a fejét és odament hozzá. Egy idő nő volt, de a kora semennyire sem rejtette el az ismerős vonásokat az arcáról, amik gyorsan azonosították őt, mint Spock nagyanyját.  
\- Ez felébredt. És úgy néz ki, mint a lányom, akkor is, ha egy szörnyeteg. Micsoda tréfája a természetnek, igazán – motyogta az őrült nő, végig simítva a fiú nyakát egyik vére ujjával. Spock megrándult és megpróbálta akkorára növelni a távolságot közöttük, amennyire csak lehetséges volt, de nem volt sok mozgástere.  
\- Oh, fél? Ne aggódj, elvágom a torkot, mielőtt bármi máshoz hozzáfognék, így nem tudsz kiszabadulni, és bántani engem, mielőtt teljesen befejezném a boncolást. Az első fél-szörnyeteg az asztalomon. Micsoda megtiszteltetés.  
Mielőtt az őrült akármi mást is mondhatott volna, a mellettük lévő ajtó kinyílt, és két ember lépett be. Az első James volt. A kezei még mindig össze voltak kötve, de már valaki bilincsre cserélte a kötelékeit, és az arcán több zúzódás volt, mint legutóbb, mikor Spock legutóbb látta a szőkét.   
A második egy erőd és büszke tekintetű nő volt. Spock soha nem látta még őt azelőtt, de valahogy tudta, hogy ő James édesanyja.   
Amikor a tekintetük találkozott, érzelmek egész hullaim viharzottak keresztül Spockon – fájdalom, elárultság, pánik és zavar. És Jim tekintetét látva tudta, hogy ő is valami hasonlót érezhetett, de nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, mi volt ez.  
Jameset az anyja tovább lökte a szobába, ő pedig botladozott és csaknem elesett, hacsak az anyja vasmarka nem tartotta volna meg.   
\- Meddig jutottál? – kérdezte Spock nagyanjától. A másik nő elfordult, hogy arra a felfordulásra nézzen, ami néhány órája mé Sarek volt.   
\- Épp befejeztem az első boncolását, most fogom elkezdeni ezt. Persze csak ha nincs ellene kifogásod. – James anyja bólintott.   
\- Mi a faszt műveltek? – ordított James, mielőtt akárki akármit mondhatott volna, és a méreg és gyilkos düh végigvágtázott Spockon. – Hogy vagytok képest ezt tenni más emberekkel?  
CSATTANÁS!  
A csönd, ami ezt követte súlyos volt és csak James zihálása, és Spock elnémított sikolya zavarta meg. Mrs. Kirk megfordult, felvett egy széket a szoba másik végéből, rányomta a fiát, és rábilincselte a kezeit a székre.  
\- Remélem nem bánod, ha itt marad, és végig nézi. Sok minden van még, amit meg kell tanulnia az olyan szörnyekről, mint ők.  
Egyetlen további szó nélkül a fiatal nő kisétált a házból, kemény arccal és ökölbe szorított kezekkel.   
Spock tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte, ahogy a nagyanyja az édesapja holttestéhez sétál, felvesz egy kést, majd visszatér hozzá. Egy gyors mozdulattal kiszedte Spock szájából a ruhaanyagot.  
\- Normál körülmények között csak kényszerítenélek, hogy fedd fel az agyaraidat. De most jobb ötletem van.  
Az idős nő Jameshez sétált, és a pengét a szőke torkának nyomta.  
\- Miért csinálja ezt? – suttogta James, a szemei könnyel és fájdalommal telve.   
\- Mert látnod kell, milyen is ez a lény. Ez nem egy barát, nem is egy személy. Ez csak egy vad és veszélyes állat, ami bármit megtenne, hogy megszerezze a véred. És hála az intelligenciájának, kegyetlen és romlott játékokat játszik vele, hogy bántson téged és a családodat. Akár hiszed, akár nem, ha ez a valami itt előtted ember lenne, ez lenne az unokám – magyarázta a hentes, Jim orcáit simogatva, csitító szándékkal. Ekkor megfordult, és rendelkezett.  
\- Ha nem akarod, hogy bántsam őt, akkor jobb, ha most azonnal kiereszted a fogaidat.  
\- Csak engedje el!  
A nő sóhajtott.  
\- Rossz válasz.  
És ezzel a penge megvágta James torkát, vért fakasztva. A szőke sebéből szivárgó vörös folyadék illata a tiszta bűn illata volt. Spock lényegében érezte az ízét a nyelvén és a mámor elborította az érzékeit.   
\- Oh, egész kicsik. Talán mert félvér vagy? Vagy csak egy kicsit mélyebbre kellene vágnom?  
\- Hagyja abba! – ordította Spock érzelmektől túlcsordult hangon.  
\- Ne mond nekem, hogy törődsz vele! – sziszegte a nagyanyja. – A fajtád nem tud semmit az érzelmekről! Csak magadra gondolsz, és hogy hogyan szerezd meg a vérünket, nem törődve azokkal, akik szerették és szeretik az áldozataidat!  
A keze megremegett és egy újabb csíkot húzott James nyakán. A szőke neki és- ellenfeszült a széknek, amihez ki volt kötözve, amennyire a penge a torkán hagyta neki – ami nem volt sok. Egy hang, a kétségbeesés hangja ekkor elhagyta az ajkait.   
Később, Spock nem tudta megmondani, mi volt az pontosan, ami az ösztöneit teljesen átmozdították, hogy maga alá gyűrje minden emberségét, de már nem is tudta volna kevésbé érdekelni. Neki ez túl sok volt – a szülei elvesztése és a kegyetlenség, amivel megölték őket, a megsemmisítő érzelmek, amiket a T’hy’la-ja felől érzett, James vérének az illata, vagy a nagyanyja őrült szavai. Egy ismeretlen erővel, amit Spock megtalált ekkor, és amiről nem is tudta, hogy birtokában van, Spock sikeresen kiszabadult az asztalról, amihez kötözve volt. Az idős nő erősebben fogta Jameset és erősebben nyomta a pengét a torkának, ám az csak mérgesebbét tette Spockot, aki nem emberi sebességgel megragadta a nőt és eltépte a lelki társától, falnak csapva a nőt maga mögött. A nő szemei hatalmasok voltak és félelemmel teltek meg, de nem érdekelhette volna kevésbé. Ez az ember túl sok fájdalmat okozott neki, és most ő mindet visszafizeti. Egykézzel kitépte a kezéből a kést, míg a másikkal szorosan megragadta a nyakát. Eldöntve a fejét gondolkodott arról, pontosan hogyan okozzon neki minél több fájdalmat. Esetleg kitéphetné a torkát? Vagy kitörhetné a nyakát?  
\- Spock!  
Spock lefagyott. Ez a hang kirántotta őt az ösztön és- fájdalom vezérelte elméjéből és az egész lényét megrázta.   
\- Ne tedd ezt – suttogta James. – Nem vagy szörnyeteg.  
\- De, igenis az – sziszegte a nő, aki az utolsó elő rokona volt. – Nem tudod megszelídíteni ezeket a vadakat. Az egyetlen mód rá, hogy biztonságban legyünk tőlük, hogy levadásszuk és megöljük mind!  
Elengedve a nő nyakát, Spock megragadta a vállát és az ujjait abba a pontban nyomta, amitől ellazult és öntudatlanságba zuhant.   
Miközben ő a padlóra zuhant, Spock Jameshez rohant, széttépte a bilincseit és olyan közel húzta magához, amilyen közel az csak fizikailag lehetséges. Az egész lénye biztonságért sikoltott, és az egész lénye a T’hy’la-ja biztonságáért sikoltott. Hogy távolabb kerüljenek ezektől olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehetséges. James testét néma zokogás rázta, kezei pedig megtalálták az utat Spock nyaka körül.   
\- Mennünk kell. Azonnal.


	9. Kilencedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjéllóka, emberek! Kicsit késő van, de tekintve, hogy az agyam nem hajlandó befogni még egy jó darabig, így gondoltam, befejezem a részt, és feltöltöm nektek, jó étvágyat hozzá!  
> Egyébként, ha akartok egy - szerintem legalábbis is nagyon - jó zenét hallgatni: tiszta szívből tudom ajánlani Troye Sivan My My My című remekművét. Ezt éneklem magamban több napja, és még mindig nem untam meg.  
> Nos, lényeg, ami lényeg, jó étvágyat hozzá  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D

A reggelijüket egy enyhén morcos Leonard McCoy figyelő szemei tüzében fogyasztották el. Miközben így tettek, folytatták a beszélgetésüket arról, mit is tegyenek most – elmeneküljenek, bosszút álljanak vagy menjenek a rendőrségre.  
\- Miért kellene az egész hátralévő életemben rejtőzködnöm? Még a gondolatát sem bírom elviselni - mondta James, miközben próbálta nem odaégetni a tojásokat. Spock hozzá fordult onnan, ahol éppen egy bögre teát készített magának.  
\- Egész életemben elrejtettem a vámpírságomat, James. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha számomra bármi is megváltozna ezzel.  
\- Ja, talán neked nem, de most már Jamesszel vagy és a mi szőkeségünk nincs annyira oda a rejtőzködésért – mondta Leonard és letette az utolsó tányért a konyhaasztalra.  
\- Te… velem akarsz jönni? – kérdezte Spock, és nem tudott mást tenni, mint fürdeni a melegségében annak, hogy elképzelje a jövőjét, T’hy’la-jával az oldalán. Tudta, hogy nem kellene ezt tennie, mert James akármikor dönthetett úgy, hogy nem akarja Spockot, mint lelki társat – még mindig ember volt, és amíg teljessé nem teszik a köteléket, addig Jamesnek úgy kell megtapasztalnia a kapcsolatukat, mint egy normális, emberi kapcsolatot.  
\- Nem, nem, megyek – prüszkölt James, egy kis pírt víve az egyébként ideges arckifejezésére. – Hová mehetnék egyébként? Egy állami intézetbe? Nem, köszönöm.  
Nos, ha így gondolsz rá, akkor James talán azért fontolta meg, hogy Spockkal marad, mert számára ez volt a legkedvezőbb lehetőség.  
Minháram leültek, és elkezdtek reggelizni.  
\- Ahogy én látom, nektek a rendőrség lenne a legjobb megoldás. Odamenni, elmondani nekik, mi történt, és ha nem hisznek nektek, vagy áruló van köztük, még mindig el tudtok menekülni – mondta Leonard.  
\- Ez… logikusan hangzik – egyezett bele Spock. Már letisztázta magában, hogy ő nem állna bosszút a Vadászokon. Ez nem olyasmi, amit a szülei akarnának. Nem töltötték volna az egész életüket az előlük és a nagyszülei elől való meneküléssel, ha egy egyszerűbb, de erőszakosabb életet akartak volna élni. Megszabadulni az ellenségeiktől jóval könnyebb lenne, de ez nem hozná vissza Spock családját. A fiú pedig tisztelte szülei döntését és követni akarta az általuk kijelölt utat.  
\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes logikus döntéseket hozni – mondta Leonard, utánozva Spock jellegzetes arckifejezését az egyik szemöldöke felvonásával.  
\- Akkor a rendőrség lesz az? – kérdezte James, szemüket összeforrasztva Spockkal. Még a még mindig gyenge köteléken keresztül is érezte a fiú idegességét.  
\- Ha te ezzel rendben vagy – válaszolta Spock és leküzdötte a késztetést, hogy nyugtatólag övéi közé fogja a szőke kezét. Ő is ideges volt. Annyi minden sülhetett el rosszul…  
Egy darabig senki sem szólt egy szót sem. Akkor, amikor Spock közel volt ahhoz, hogy megmonda, hogy ha James nem jön, akkor egyedül meg, a másik egyetértően bólintott.  
\- Oké, megcsináljuk. Rögtön reggeli után.  
\- Na, most, hogy így említetted – mondta Leonard témát váltva -, mi a halált eszel te egyáltalán?  
Három szempár meredt hirtelen James tányérjára. Spock tudatában volt annak, hogy készítettek bacont, és arra is emlékezett, hogy James őt is megkérdezte, hogy nyersen kéri-e, vagy nem, de ez nem adott magyarázatot arra, hogy a szőke miért szedett magának nyerset ő maga is. Mióta McCoy házban egy elég egészségorientált háztarás volt, így a hús, amiből a szalonnát leszedték egyenesen a hentestől származott, és elég véres volt.  
\- Én… - kezdte James, de nem fejezte be a mondatát. A szemei tágra nyíltak, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon komolyan hadakozik azzal a készetetéssel, hogy felugorjon és elrohanjon, jó messzire.  
\- Nem cserélted el Spockkal a tányérodat, ez biztos – mondta Leonard és ez igaz volt. Spock és James tényárja eléggé egyformán festett – mindketten véres, nyers bacont ettek, egy kevés rántottával és egy kis kenyérrel. – Ez a lelkitárs miatt van? Jamesnek vért kell majd innia a jövőben? – kérdezte Leonard, és most Spock volt az, aki egy késztetéssel hadakozott erősen, még pedig azzal, hogy képen törölje a srácot. James félelemmel teli arccal nézett rá, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elfusson.  
Megköszörülve a torkát, Spock válaszolt.  
\- Nem, ezt biztosan nem a T’hy’la kötelék okozza. A kötelék egy tisztán szellemi dolog, és csak a lelkeket egyesíti, semmi többet nem foglal magában.  
Tudta, hogy kihagyott néhány részt, de biztos volt benne, hogy elmondani Jamesnek a kötelék összes következményét most túl sok lett volna.  
\- De… - kezdte James ismét.  
\- Akkor miért eszi ezt? – fejezte be Leonard és a szőke tányérjai felé mutatott a villáival. A beszélgetés témája láthatóan nem vette le a szőke étvágyát.  
Spock bosszankodva összeráncolta az a homlokát.  
\- Attól félek, nem tudom, mi okozta ezt a változást az étrendjében. Talán annyira elmerültünk a beszélgetésben, hogy nem vetted észre? – javasolta a félvámpír, habár nem igazán meggyőzően hangzóan.  
\- De hát jó íze van.  
Ez a mondat csak egy suttogás volta kékszemű ajkai közül, de a csend, ami utána következett olyannak hatott, mintha csak rájuk üvöltött volna.  
\- Olyan emberként, aki nagyon érdeklődik minden iránt, ami az emberi vagy a vámpír testtel kapcsolatos, azt mondanám, hogy a változásokat a testedben vagy az elmédben a Spockkal létesített elmekapcsolatod okozza, de Spock azt mondta, a kötelék nem eredményezhet ilyen tüneteket – elemezte a helyzetet Leonard, teljesen hivatásos módba kapcsolva. – És nem égetted el a rántottát, szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy figyeltél arra, amit csinálsz, szóval az ételválasztásod sem lehetett a véletlen műve. Akkor meg mi okozhatta?  
Hirtelen, Spock feje valósággal felcsapódott. Szeme összefonódott Jamessel belebámulva azokba a kék gyűrűkbe és érezve azt, hogy a szőke hirtelen milyen biztosan tudta. Egy kép villant keresztül Spock agyán, és majdnem megfulladt tőle.  
\- James… - megállította magát, nem biztosan benne, mit mondjon vagy kérdezzen. Ez nem lehet igaz, ugye? Mit jelenthetett ez Jamesnek?  
A másik fészkelődött a székében, egyértelműen kényelmetlenül.  
\- Bánnátok, ha beavatnátok a néma beszélgetésetekbe? – szakította félbe őket Leonard, halvány idegességgel a hangjában.  
\- Az… anyám… - mondta James, rekedten a rá nehezedő nyomástól – belém fecskendezett egy keveset a nagyapám véréből. Én… valahogy megfeledkeztem róla, nem tudom, miért…  
Mind két kezével megragadta a fejét, ujjaival a haját tépve. Ösztönösen érte nyúlva, Spock a vállára tette a kezét, és próbált nyugalmat sugározni Jamesbe a köteléken keresztül. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy működik, amit csinál, de pár mély levegő és pár perc némaság után James elengedte a haját, hogy a helyett megragadja Spock kezét és erősen megszorítsa. Más körülmények között, Spock boldog lett volna ettől a gesztustól. Jelen körülmények között azonban tudta, hogy Jamesnek csak szüksége van valakire, akiben kapaszkodhat, és aki a földön tartja.  
\- Tudod, miért tette ezt? – kérdezte Spock óvatosan, nem egészen biztosan a felől, hogy tényleg rá kellene-e kérdeznie.  
\- Nem… nem magyarázta el. Csak azt mondta, hogy ez erősebbé tesz – mondta James gyengén.  
Spock bólintott. Számos kísérletet végeztek el már vámpír vérrel azóta, hogy a vámpírok felfedték magukat az emberiség előtt. Ha az emberi testbe vámpír vért fecskendeznek, annak különböző hatásai is lehetnek. Néhány önkéntes kísérleti alany azt mondta, kiélesedtek egy kissé az érzékei, mások szexuális értelemben vet izgató hatásról számoltak be. De ezeknek a hatásoknak egyik sem tartott sokáig.  
\- Talán a vámpír vérnek más hatással van a vadászokra? – csodálkozott Leonard. – De miért akarná, hogy a… „foglya” erősebbé váljon?  
\- Mert biztos volt benne, hogy az ő oldalára állok – mondta James keserűen. – Meg akarta mutatni nekem, hogy milyen szörnyetegek az ő szemszögéből a vámpírok, és biztos volt benne, hogy a végén egyetértek majd vele.  
Leonard bólintott.  
\- Ennek van értelme, vagy legalábbis részben. Nem lehetett biztos benne, minden esetre. De ha ez azért történt, hogy erősebbé tegyen, akkor _most_ minek eszed nyersen a bacont?  
\- Nem tudom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A nap hátralévő részében arra próbáltak meg rájönni, hogy egyéb változások is bekövetkeztek-e. És kétségkívül, egy pár dolog változott. James egy kicsit gyorsabb és erősebb lett, és az érzékei is kissé kiélesedtek. Nem nagyon, de akkor is. Ez egy jelentős sokk volt Jamesnek és Spocknak egyaránt, és vámpírunk nem volt benne, hogy James ezekkel a változásokkal a közeljövőben megbékélne. Leonard úgy gondolta, a változásoknak köze lehet James Vadász örökségéhez. Mindent beleszámítva, mindkét szülője Vadász volt, és miután az anyja biztos volt benne, hogy a fia nem változik egy drogos romhalmazzá a saját szemei előtt, neki is tudnia kellett róla.  
Úgy döntöttek, elhalasztják a sétájuk az a rendőrségre, mert mindannyian úgy gondolták, holnapig nagyon is ráérnek vele. Már későre járt, és az össze kísérlet után, amit Leonard kitalált (Jamesnek még maszturbálnia is kellett, hogy leellenőrizhessék, hogy a vámpír vér nem csinált e semmit a libidójával (amit nem történt meg, köszönjük a kérdést)), senki sem érezte úgy, hogy akarnak annyira menni akárhova. Mostanra mindhárman kimerültek voltak és fáradtan ültek McCoy kanapáján, és a fiatal orvosjelölt pedig a csatornákat váltogatta a tévén.  
\- … a rendőrség még mindig nem tudja, mi történt. Hét holttestet találtak, amelyekről a szomszédok azt állítják, sosem látták őket a környéken ezelőtt, kivéve a háztulajdonos feleségének testét. A gyermeküket még mindig keressük. A rendőrség hálás mindenkinek, aki akármilyen információval…  
Leonard lekapcsolta a tévét.  
\- Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele srácok, de én eléggé le vagyok ütve. Megyek aludni – mondta a barna felkelve, majd kissé nyújtózkodva. – Nem kell emlékeztetnem titeket a „nincs dugás” szabályra, ugye?  
\- Bo-ones! – nyüszített James, és egy párnát dobott barátja felé, ami természetesen csak az ajtókeretet találta el. – Akkora idióta – motyogta a szőke halvány pírral az arcán. Csendben ültek ott egy ideig, nem szólva semmit, amíg James közelebb nem húzódott és lágyan Spock vállára nem hajtotta a fejét. – Vannak álmaik a vámpíroknak?  
A kérdés megleptek Spockot. Elfordítva kissé a fejét nézett le a ragyogó kék szemekbe, aki kíváncsisággal és fáradtsággal teltek meg.  
\- Igen, vannak álmaink – válaszolta Spock. – Miért ne lennének?  
\- Nemtom. Én… annyi minden van, amit mi, emberek nem tudunk rólatok. Szerintem ezért félnek ennyien a fajtádtól.  
\- Logikus óvatosnak lenni ismeretlen területeken – értett egyet Spock.  
Egyszer megkérdezte ő is a szüleit, miért nem árultak el az emberiségnek egyszerűen mindent magukról. Azt válaszolták, hogy elmondtak a tudósaiknak mindent, amire szükségük volt, de voltak olyan dolgok, amit az emberiség nem fogadott volna el. Legalább is nem ebben a rohanásban, ahogy hirtelen az emberek „nyakába szakadtak” és mindekét oldalnak szüksége volt és lesz is az időre, hogy mindent letisztázzanak. És hát, nos, az idő olyasmi volt, amiből a vámpíroknak bőven volt.  
\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ő ilyen is lehet – suttogta James és Spocknak beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg rájött, hogy T’hy’la-ja az anyjáról beszél. – Tegnap előttig eddig még sosem láttam ezt az oldalát. Persze, nem volt tökéletes anya, de törődött velem. Legalább biztosra ment, hogy bejárok a suliba, hogy egészséges voltam és hogy voltak barátaim. – folytatta a szőke. – Most csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy ha az üzleti útjai gyilkos kiküldetések voltak, és én hogyan nem vettem észre ezt előbb? Ha észrevettem volna, akkor talán a családod…  
\- Nem a te hibád volt – szakította félbe Spock. – Ne is gondolj erre. Mindenki csak a saját döntéseiért felelős, amit ő maga hozott meg. Senki más.  
James sóhajtott.  
\- Hogy tudsz ennyire nyugodt és logikus maradni, amikor erről beszélünk? – emelte fel a fejét, hogy tekintetüket összebilincselje Spockkal. – Nem mondd nekem, hogy ti srácok csak úgy kikapcsoljátok az érzelmeiteket azzal a meditációs cuccal.  
\- Én… nekem vannak érzelmeim. Csak… gondolkodnom kell, mielőtt cselekszem. És a meditáció nagy segítség abban, hogy általánosságban kontrollt szerezz saját magad felett – magyarázta Spock, halványan összesavanyodott arccal.  
\- De nem fáj, ha kimutatod őket, ugye?  
\- Ez nemolyasmi, amit az én fajtám megtesz, James – mondta Spock. James rosszalló arcot vágott. – Jim. A legkevesebb az lenne, hogy hívhatnál Jimnek. ÉS tudod, annak ellenére, hogy néha, időről-időre egy érzelem látszik az arcodon, sokszor egyészen fáj, hogy így kizársz mindent.  
Spock kihallotta a mondat végéről elharapott _engem_ e-t, és a szívem fájni kezdett a szavaktól. Nem tudta, hogy James, pardon, Jim így érzett. Ezért tűnt esetleg úgy Spocknak, mintha a szőke szomjazta volna a testi érintkezést? Észrevette, hogy mióta kiszabadultak a halálkunyhóból, a szőke egyre többször és többször érintette meg őt. Persze, csókolóztak egyszer és James azt mondta, adna esélyt a kapcsolatuknak, és tegnap éjjel megosztottak egymással egy kanapét, és egymás karjaiban zuhantak álomba. De ezeket leszámítva, James módot talált rá időről-időre, hogy megérintse. Egyszerű próbálkozásokkal, mint összedörzsölni a vállaikat, vagy ilyesmik, de mindig megoldotta.  
\- Te… tudni akarod, hogyan érzek? – kérdezte Spock, bizonytalanul abban, hogy jól értelmezte az erre utaló jeleket.  
Jim bólintott.  
\- Persze, hogy szeretném. Nem természetes az, hogy aggódsz valakiért, akit szeretsz?  
És ez a szimpla állítás Spockot kitaszította a kerékvágásából egy pillanatra és az orcái felforrósodtak.  
\- Megmutathatom neked őket, ha szeretnéd.  
\- Naná, hogy szeretném. Csak le kellene vetned az érzelemmentes álarcodat és kimutatni, mit érzel – pufogott Jim.  
\- Sosem csináltam ilyet, Jim. Amióta csak megszülettem, a szüleim az élet vámpír módját tanították nekem. Habár édesanyám egyszer ember volt, a szüleim úgy döntöttek, hogy biztonságosabb lesz számomra, ha úgy élek, ahogy bármelyik más vámpír gyermek – magyarázta Spock, és most igazán sajnálta, hogy hiányos a tudása. Meg akarta mutatni a társának, a barátainak – tekintve, amiket ezen a napon csináltak, Leonardot is a barátai közé sorolta -, hogy mi zajlik le benne, de nem volt benne biztos, hogyan tegye.  
Jim nagyra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá.  
\- Szórakozol velem? Hogyan lehet az természetes, vagy egyáltalán egészséges, hogy valaki így éljen?  
Ez egészséges és természetes is, biztosíthatlak. A génjeimben van, végül is.  
Jim megrázta a fejét.  
\- De akkor hogy tervezed megmutatni őket neked?  
\- Annak ellenére, hogy a kötelékünk nem teljes, könnyedén meg tudom veled rajta keresztül osztani az érzelmeimet – magyarázta Spock, hálásnak azért a beszédtémáért, amellyel sokkal könnyebben bánt.  
\- Mutasd meg.  
Spock kezei egy kicsit remegtek, mikor kinyúlt, hogy a Jim nyakán lévő psy-pontra tegye őket. Szemük összekapcsolódott a szőkével, és elsuttogta a hagyományos szavakat, amik kételme összeolvadását kísérték. Nem voltak szükségesek, de Spocknak jobb érzés volt, hogy használta őket. Ez nem teljesíti be a köteléküket, nem, ha kontrollálni tudja magát, de képes lesz majd Jimnek egy darabot megmutatni magából.  
\- Az én elmémtől a te elmédig.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim zihált, ahogy a gondolatok egy hulláma keresztülrohant rajta. Erősebbnek érződtek, mint amilyennek gondolta volna. Ezvajon azért volt, mert Spock ilyen mélyen elrejtette őket?  
Az egész olyan sok volt – fájdalom, szomorúság, elárultság és fájdalom -, de ugyanúgy, ahogy barátság, szerelem, és a vágyódás, hogy valakihez tartozzon. Látta magát Spock szemein keresztül, érezte a másik iránta táplált érzéseinek mélységét. És ekkor, érezte, hogy ő maga bepánikolt. Hogy érezhetett valaki ilyen mély érzéseket, ha alig ismerte?  
Elhúzódott a félvámpír finom szorításából, és zihálva szedte a levegőt, ahogy felnézett azokba a csokoládé szemekbe.  
\- Sajnálom? – suttogta Jim, nem biztosan benne, hogy a másik tudja, mi játszódott le benne. De Spock szóhasználata világossá tette számára, hogy ez nem egy egyirányú kapcsolat volt. Jim összeszorította a szemeit, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak vámpír gyorsasága lenne, vagy legalább elnyelné a föld, most azonnal. Spock egy nagyon érzékeny, és könnyen sebehető teremtmény volt, akkor is, ha ezt nem mutatta ki. Erős volt, amikor annak kellett lennie, és sosem vallotta volna be hangosan, hogy mennyire átkozottul akarja, hogy Jim elfogadja őt, mint T’hy’la-ját.  
\- Nem kell semminek sem lenned, ami nem akarsz lenni – suttogta Spock érzelmektől elcsukló hangon. – A T’hy’la mindent jelent. Jelenthet barátot, testvért vagy szeretőt. Ez egy kifejezés arra, amikor két lelket azért teremtettek, hogy egyek legyenek…  
\- Nem akarok csalódást okozni neked – mondta Jim ugyanolyan csendesen. És ez igaz volt. Mindig fáj, ha valaki, akit szeretsz, elfordul tőled, mert rájött, hogy nem olyan vagy, mint amilyennek hitt. És azzal az érzéssel a mellkasában, amit Spock iránt érzett, amiről még arról volt biztos, hogy pontosan mi is, nem bírta még a gondolatát sem elviselni annak, hogy elveszítse.  
\- Nem fogsz, Jim. Te sosem tudnál nekem csalódást okozni. És nem megegyeztünk, hogy nem sietjük el? Nem kell most azonnal döntenünk – mondta Spock kissé védekezően.  
\- Rendben – válaszolta Jim, miután egy mély és remegő lélegzetet szívott magába. – Sajnálom.  
\- Minden rendben. Pihennünk kellene, a mai nap kimerítő volt.  
Ezzel a mondatával Spock egy karját Jim köré fonta és egy kényelmes helyzetbe, vonta a kettősüket. Ez a gesztus egy kicsit talán birtokló volt, de Jim azon kapta magát, hogy tetszik neki. Tudta, hogy úgy sem lenne képes most egyedül aludni, és jelenleg, nem is akart sehová sem menni. Spockot otthagyni nem olyasminek tűnt, mint amire valaha is képes lenne már.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szóval, hogy tetszett? Kíváncsi lenék a véleményetekre ;) :D  
> A kommenteknek és a szíveknek nagyon örülnék  
> További szép napot mindenkinek!


	10. Kilencedik rész

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na Hjéllóka! Nem tudom, hogy valaki olvassa-e egyáltalán, de azért beköszönök, és remélem, hogy gyönyörű napotok van! :)  
> Komolyan, szerintem annyira bele tudunk süppedni a szürke hétköznapokba, hogy nem is tudunk ilyesmiket értékelni, mint ez eső frissítő illata, a lehűlés, amit hoz, a leginenzívebb, majdnem mámorító illatok, amik felszakadnak egy gyors zivatar után, hanem csak azt vesszük észre, és azon bosszankodunk, hogy vizes lett a hajunk. :/  
> Jó étvágyat mindenkinek az újabb részhez! <3

A reggelijüket egy enyhén morcos Leonard McCoy figyelő szemei tüzében fogyasztották el. Miközben így tettek, folytatták a beszélgetésüket arról, mit is tegyenek most – elmeneküljenek, bosszút álljanak vagy menjenek a rendőrségre.  
\- Miért kellene az egész hátralévő életemben rejtőzködnöm? Még a gondolatát sem bírom elviselni - mondta James, miközben próbálta nem odaégetni a tojásokat. Spock hozzá fordult onnan, ahol éppen egy bögre teát készített magának.   
\- Egész életemben elrejtettem a vámpírságomat, James. Nem úgy tűnik, mintha számomra bármi is megváltozna ezzel.   
\- Ja, talán neked nem, de most már Jamesszel vagy és a mi szőkeségünk nincs annyira oda a rejtőzködésért – mondta Leonard és letette az utolsó tányért a konyhaasztalra.  
\- Te… velem akarsz jönni? – kérdezte Spock, és nem tudott mást tenni, mint fürdeni a melegségében annak, hogy elképzelje a jövőjét, T’hy’la-jával az oldalán. Tudta, hogy nem kellene ezt tennie, mert James akármikor dönthetett úgy, hogy nem akarja Spockot, mint lelki társat – még mindig ember volt, és amíg teljessé nem teszik a köteléket, addig Jamesnek úgy kell megtapasztalnia a kapcsolatukat, mint egy normális, emberi kapcsolatot.   
\- Nem, nem, megyek – prüszkölt James, egy kis pírt víve az egyébként ideges arckifejezésére. – Hová mehetnék egyébként? Egy állami intézetbe? Nem, köszönöm.  
Nos, ha így gondolsz rá, akkor James talán azért fontolta meg, hogy Spockkal marad, mert számára ez volt a legkedvezőbb lehetőség.   
Minháram leültek, és elkezdtek reggelizni.   
\- Ahogy én látom, nektek a rendőrség lenne a legjobb megoldás. Odamenni, elmondani nekik, mi történt, és ha nem hisznek nektek, vagy áruló van köztük, még mindig el tudtok menekülni – mondta Leonard.  
\- Ez… logikusan hangzik – egyezett bele Spock. Már letisztázta magában, hogy ő nem állna bosszút a Vadászokon. Ez nem olyasmi, amit a szülei akarnának. Nem töltötték volna az egész életüket az előlük és a nagyszülei elől való meneküléssel, ha egy egyszerűbb, de erőszakosabb életet akartak volna élni. Megszabadulni az ellenségeiktől jóval könnyebb lenne, de ez nem hozná vissza Spock családját. A fiú pedig tisztelte szülei döntését és követni akarta az általuk kijelölt utat.   
\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki képes logikus döntéseket hozni – mondta Leonard, utánozva Spock jellegzetes arckifejezését az egyik szemöldöke felvonásával.   
\- Akkor a rendőrség lesz az? – kérdezte James, szemüket összeforrasztva Spockkal. Még a még mindig gyenge köteléken keresztül is érezte a fiú idegességét.  
\- Ha te ezzel rendben vagy – válaszolta Spock és leküzdötte a késztetést, hogy nyugtatólag övéi közé fogja a szőke kezét. Ő is ideges volt. Annyi minden sülhetett el rosszul…  
Egy darabig senki sem szólt egy szót sem. Akkor, amikor Spock közel volt ahhoz, hogy megmonda, hogy ha James nem jön, akkor egyedül meg, a másik egyetértően bólintott.  
\- Oké, megcsináljuk. Rögtön reggeli után.   
\- Na, most, hogy így említetted – mondta Leonard témát váltva -, mi a halált eszel te egyáltalán?  
Három szempár meredt hirtelen James tányérjára. Spock tudatában volt annak, hogy készítettek bacont, és arra is emlékezett, hogy James őt is megkérdezte, hogy nyersen kéri-e, vagy nem, de ez nem adott magyarázatot arra, hogy a szőke miért szedett magának nyerset ő maga is. Mióta McCoy házban egy elég egészségorientált háztarás volt, így a hús, amiből a szalonnát leszedték egyenesen a hentestől származott, és elég véres volt.   
\- Én… - kezdte James, de nem fejezte be a mondatát. A szemei tágra nyíltak, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki nagyon komolyan hadakozik azzal a készetetéssel, hogy felugorjon és elrohanjon, jó messzire.   
\- Nem cserélted el Spockkal a tányérodat, ez biztos – mondta Leonard és ez igaz volt. Spock és James tényárja eléggé egyformán festett – mindketten véres, nyers bacont ettek, egy kevés rántottával és egy kis kenyérrel. – Ez a lelkitárs miatt van? Jamesnek vért kell majd innia a jövőben? – kérdezte Leonard, és most Spock volt az, aki egy késztetéssel hadakozott erősen, még pedig azzal, hogy képen törölje a srácot. James félelemmel teli arccal nézett rá, készen arra, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elfusson.   
Megköszörülve a torkát, Spock válaszolt.  
\- Nem, ezt biztosan nem a T’hy’la kötelék okozza. A kötelék egy tisztán szellemi dolog, és csak a lelkeket egyesíti, semmi többet nem foglal magában.   
Tudta, hogy kihagyott néhány részt, de biztos volt benne, hogy elmondani Jamesnek a kötelék összes következményét most túl sok lett volna.   
\- De… - kezdte James ismét.  
\- Akkor miért eszi ezt? – fejezte be Leonard és a szőke tányérjai felé mutatott a villáival. A beszélgetés témája láthatóan nem vette le a szőke étvágyát.  
Spock bosszankodva összeráncolta az a homlokát.  
\- Attól félek, nem tudom, mi okozta ezt a változást az étrendjében. Talán annyira elmerültünk a beszélgetésben, hogy nem vetted észre? – javasolta a félvámpír, habár nem igazán meggyőzően hangzóan.  
\- De hát jó íze van.  
Ez a mondat csak egy suttogás volta kékszemű ajkai közül, de a csend, ami utána következett olyannak hatott, mintha csak rájuk üvöltött volna.  
\- Olyan emberként, aki nagyon érdeklődik minden iránt, ami az emberi vagy a vámpír testtel kapcsolatos, azt mondanám, hogy a változásokat a testedben vagy az elmédben a Spockkal létesített elmekapcsolatod okozza, de Spock azt mondta, a kötelék nem eredményezhet ilyen tüneteket – elemezte a helyzetet Leonard, teljesen hivatásos módba kapcsolva. – És nem égetted el a rántottát, szóval biztos vagyok benne, hogy figyeltél arra, amit csinálsz, szóval az ételválasztásod sem lehetett a véletlen műve. Akkor meg mi okozhatta?  
Hirtelen, Spock feje valósággal felcsapódott. Szeme összefonódott Jamessel belebámulva azokba a kék gyűrűkbe és érezve azt, hogy a szőke hirtelen milyen biztosan tudta. Egy kép villant keresztül Spock agyán, és majdnem megfulladt tőle.  
\- James… - megállította magát, nem biztosan benne, mit mondjon vagy kérdezzen. Ez nem lehet igaz, ugye? Mit jelenthetett ez Jamesnek?  
A másik fészkelődött a székében, egyértelműen kényelmetlenül.   
\- Bánnátok, ha beavatnátok a néma beszélgetésetekbe? – szakította félbe őket Leonard, halvány idegességgel a hangjában.   
\- Az… anyám… - mondta James, rekedten a rá nehezedő nyomástól – belém fecskendezett egy keveset a nagyapám véréből. Én… valahogy megfeledkeztem róla, nem tudom, miért…  
Mind két kezével megragadta a fejét, ujjaival a haját tépve. Ösztönösen érte nyúlva, Spock a vállára tette a kezét, és próbált nyugalmat sugározni Jamesbe a köteléken keresztül. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy működik, amit csinál, de pár mély levegő és pár perc némaság után James elengedte a haját, hogy a helyett megragadja Spock kezét és erősen megszorítsa. Más körülmények között, Spock boldog lett volna ettől a gesztustól. Jelen körülmények között azonban tudta, hogy Jamesnek csak szüksége van valakire, akiben kapaszkodhat, és aki a földön tartja.   
\- Tudod, miért tette ezt? – kérdezte Spock óvatosan, nem egészen biztosan a felől, hogy tényleg rá kellene-e kérdeznie.   
\- Nem… nem magyarázta el. Csak azt mondta, hogy ez erősebbé tesz – mondta James gyengén.  
Spock bólintott. Számos kísérletet végeztek el már vámpír vérrel azóta, hogy a vámpírok felfedték magukat az emberiség előtt. Ha az emberi testbe vámpír vért fecskendeznek, annak különböző hatásai is lehetnek. Néhány önkéntes kísérleti alany azt mondta, kiélesedtek egy kissé az érzékei, mások szexuális értelemben vet izgató hatásról számoltak be. De ezeknek a hatásoknak egyik sem tartott sokáig.  
\- Talán a vámpír vérnek más hatással van a vadászokra? – csodálkozott Leonard. – De miért akarná, hogy a… „foglya” erősebbé váljon?  
\- Mert biztos volt benne, hogy az ő oldalára állok – mondta James keserűen. – Meg akarta mutatni nekem, hogy milyen szörnyetegek az ő szemszögéből a vámpírok, és biztos volt benne, hogy a végén egyetértek majd vele.  
Leonard bólintott.  
\- Ennek van értelme, vagy legalábbis részben. Nem lehetett biztos benne, minden esetre. De ha ez azért történt, hogy erősebbé tegyen, akkor _most_ minek eszed nyersen a bacont?  
\- Nem tudom.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
A nap hátralévő részében arra próbáltak meg rájönni, hogy egyéb változások is bekövetkeztek-e. És kétségkívül, egy pár dolog változott. James egy kicsit gyorsabb és erősebb lett, és az érzékei is kissé kiélesedtek. Nem nagyon, de akkor is. Ez egy jelentős sokk volt Jamesnek és Spocknak egyaránt, és vámpírunk nem volt benne, hogy James ezekkel a változásokkal a közeljövőben megbékélne. Leonard úgy gondolta, a változásoknak köze lehet James Vadász örökségéhez. Mindent beleszámítva, mindkét szülője Vadász volt, és miután az anyja biztos volt benne, hogy a fia nem változik egy drogos romhalmazzá a saját szemei előtt, neki is tudnia kellett róla.  
Úgy döntöttek, elhalasztják a sétájuk az a rendőrségre, mert mindannyian úgy gondolták, holnapig nagyon is ráérnek vele. Már későre járt, és az össze kísérlet után, amit Leonard kitalált (Jamesnek még maszturbálnia is kellett, hogy leellenőrizhessék, hogy a vámpír vér nem csinált e semmit a libidójával (amit nem történt meg, köszönjük a kérdést)), senki sem érezte úgy, hogy akarnak annyira menni akárhova. Mostanra mindhárman kimerültek voltak és fáradtan ültek McCoy kanapáján, és a fiatal orvosjelölt pedig a csatornákat váltogatta a tévén.   
\- … a rendőrség még mindig nem tudja, mi történt. Hét holttestet találtak, amelyekről a szomszédok azt állítják, sosem látták őket a környéken ezelőtt, kivéve a háztulajdonos feleségének testét. A gyermeküket még mindig keressük. A rendőrség hálás mindenkinek, aki akármilyen információval…  
Leonard lekapcsolta a tévét.  
\- Nem tudom, ti hogy vagytok vele srácok, de én eléggé le vagyok ütve. Megyek aludni – mondta a barna felkelve, majd kissé nyújtózkodva. – Nem kell emlékeztetnem titeket a „nincs dugás” szabályra, ugye?  
\- Bo-ones! – nyüszített James, és egy párnát dobott barátja felé, ami természetesen csak az ajtókeretet találta el. – Akkora idióta – motyogta a szőke halvány pírral az arcán. Csendben ültek ott egy ideig, nem szólva semmit, amíg James közelebb nem húzódott és lágyan Spock vállára nem hajtotta a fejét. – Vannak álmaik a vámpíroknak?  
A kérdés megleptek Spockot. Elfordítva kissé a fejét nézett le a ragyogó kék szemekbe, aki kíváncsisággal és fáradtsággal teltek meg.  
\- Igen, vannak álmaink – válaszolta Spock. – Miért ne lennének?  
\- Nemtom. Én… annyi minden van, amit mi, emberek nem tudunk rólatok. Szerintem ezért félnek ennyien a fajtádtól.  
\- Logikus óvatosnak lenni ismeretlen területeken – értett egyet Spock.  
Egyszer megkérdezte ő is a szüleit, miért nem árultak el az emberiségnek egyszerűen mindent magukról. Azt válaszolták, hogy elmondtak a tudósaiknak mindent, amire szükségük volt, de voltak olyan dolgok, amit az emberiség nem fogadott volna el. Legalább is nem ebben a rohanásban, ahogy hirtelen az emberek „nyakába szakadtak” és mindekét oldalnak szüksége volt és lesz is az időre, hogy mindent letisztázzanak. És hát, nos, az idő olyasmi volt, amiből a vámpíroknak bőven volt.  
\- Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ő ilyen is lehet – suttogta James és Spocknak beletelt pár másodpercbe, míg rájött, hogy T’hy’la-ja az anyjáról beszél. – Tegnap előttig eddig még sosem láttam ezt az oldalát. Persze, nem volt tökéletes anya, de törődött velem. Legalább biztosra ment, hogy bejárok a suliba, hogy egészséges voltam és hogy voltak barátaim. – folytatta a szőke. – Most csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy ha az üzleti útjai gyilkos kiküldetések voltak, és én hogyan nem vettem észre ezt előbb? Ha észrevettem volna, akkor talán a családod…  
\- Nem a te hibád volt – szakította félbe Spock. – Ne is gondolj erre. Mindenki csak a saját döntéseiért felelős, amit ő maga hozott meg. Senki más.  
James sóhajtott.  
\- Hogy tudsz ennyire nyugodt és logikus maradni, amikor erről beszélünk? – emelte fel a fejét, hogy tekintetüket összebilincselje Spockkal. – Nem mondd nekem, hogy ti srácok csak úgy kikapcsoljátok az érzelmeiteket azzal a meditációs cuccal.  
\- Én… nekem vannak érzelmeim. Csak… gondolkodnom kell, mielőtt cselekszem. És a meditáció nagy segítség abban, hogy általánosságban kontrollt szerezz saját magad felett – magyarázta Spock, halványan összesavanyodott arccal.  
\- De nem fáj, ha kimutatod őket, ugye?  
\- Ez nemolyasmi, amit az én fajtám megtesz, James – mondta Spock. James rosszalló arcot vágott. – Jim. A legkevesebb az lenne, hogy hívhatnál Jimnek. ÉS tudod, annak ellenére, hogy néha, időről-időre egy érzelem látszik az arcodon, sokszor egyészen fáj, hogy így kizársz mindent.  
Spock kihallotta a mondat végéről elharapott _engem_ e-t, és a szívem fájni kezdett a szavaktól. Nem tudta, hogy James, pardon, Jim így érzett. Ezért tűnt esetleg úgy Spocknak, mintha a szőke szomjazta volna a testi érintkezést? Észrevette, hogy mióta kiszabadultak a halálkunyhóból, a szőke egyre többször és többször érintette meg őt. Persze, csókolóztak egyszer és James azt mondta, adna esélyt a kapcsolatuknak, és tegnap éjjel megosztottak egymással egy kanapét, és egymás karjaiban zuhantak álomba. De ezeket leszámítva, James módot talált rá időről-időre, hogy megérintse. Egyszerű próbálkozásokkal, mint összedörzsölni a vállaikat, vagy ilyesmik, de mindig megoldotta.  
\- Te… tudni akarod, hogyan érzek? – kérdezte Spock, bizonytalanul abban, hogy jól értelmezte az erre utaló jeleket.  
Jim bólintott.  
\- Persze, hogy szeretném. Nem természetes az, hogy aggódsz valakiért, akit szeretsz?  
És ez a szimpla állítás Spockot kitaszította a kerékvágásából egy pillanatra és az orcái felforrósodtak.  
\- Megmutathatom neked őket, ha szeretnéd.  
\- Naná, hogy szeretném. Csak le kellene vetned az érzelemmentes álarcodat és kimutatni, mit érzel – pufogott Jim.  
\- Sosem csináltam ilyet, Jim. Amióta csak megszülettem, a szüleim az élet vámpír módját tanították nekem. Habár édesanyám egyszer ember volt, a szüleim úgy döntöttek, hogy biztonságosabb lesz számomra, ha úgy élek, ahogy bármelyik más vámpír gyermek – magyarázta Spock, és most igazán sajnálta, hogy hiányos a tudása. Meg akarta mutatni a társának, a barátainak – tekintve, amiket ezen a napon csináltak, Leonardot is a barátai közé sorolta -, hogy mi zajlik le benne, de nem volt benne biztos, hogyan tegye.  
Jim nagyra nyílt szemekkel bámult rá.  
\- Szórakozol velem? Hogyan lehet az természetes, vagy egyáltalán egészséges, hogy valaki így éljen?  
Ez egészséges és természetes is, biztosíthatlak. A génjeimben van, végül is.  
Jim megrázta a fejét.  
\- De akkor hogy tervezed megmutatni őket neked?  
\- Annak ellenére, hogy a kötelékünk nem teljes, könnyedén meg tudom veled rajta keresztül osztani az érzelmeimet – magyarázta Spock, hálásnak azért a beszédtémáért, amellyel sokkal könnyebben bánt.  
\- Mutasd meg.  
Spock kezei egy kicsit remegtek, mikor kinyúlt, hogy a Jim nyakán lévő psy-pontra tegye őket. Szemük összekapcsolódott a szőkével, és elsuttogta a hagyományos szavakat, amik kételme összeolvadását kísérték. Nem voltak szükségesek, de Spocknak jobb érzés volt, hogy használta őket. Ez nem teljesíti be a köteléküket, nem, ha kontrollálni tudja magát, de képes lesz majd Jimnek egy darabot megmutatni magából.  
\- Az én elmémtől a te elmédig.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim zihált, ahogy a gondolatok egy hulláma keresztülrohant rajta. Erősebbnek érződtek, mint amilyennek gondolta volna. Ezvajon azért volt, mert Spock ilyen mélyen elrejtette őket?  
Az egész olyan sok volt – fájdalom, szomorúság, elárultság és fájdalom -, de ugyanúgy, ahogy barátság, szerelem, és a vágyódás, hogy valakihez tartozzon. Látta magát Spock szemein keresztül, érezte a másik iránta táplált érzéseinek mélységét. És ekkor, érezte, hogy ő maga bepánikolt. Hogy érezhetett valaki ilyen mély érzéseket, ha alig ismerte?  
Elhúzódott a félvámpír finom szorításából, és zihálva szedte a levegőt, ahogy felnézett azokba a csokoládé szemekbe.  
\- Sajnálom? – suttogta Jim, nem biztosan benne, hogy a másik tudja, mi játszódott le benne. De Spock szóhasználata világossá tette számára, hogy ez nem egy egyirányú kapcsolat volt. Jim összeszorította a szemeit, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak vámpír gyorsasága lenne, vagy legalább elnyelné a föld, most azonnal. Spock egy nagyon érzékeny, és könnyen sebehető teremtmény volt, akkor is, ha ezt nem mutatta ki. Erős volt, amikor annak kellett lennie, és sosem vallotta volna be hangosan, hogy mennyire átkozottul akarja, hogy Jim elfogadja őt, mint T’hy’la-ját.  
\- Nem kell semminek sem lenned, ami nem akarsz lenni – suttogta Spock érzelmektől elcsukló hangon. – A T’hy’la mindent jelent. Jelenthet barátot, testvért vagy szeretőt. Ez egy kifejezés arra, amikor két lelket azért teremtettek, hogy egyek legyenek…  
\- Nem akarok csalódást okozni neked – mondta Jim ugyanolyan csendesen. És ez igaz volt. Mindig fáj, ha valaki, akit szeretsz, elfordul tőled, mert rájött, hogy nem olyan vagy, mint amilyennek hitt. És azzal az érzéssel a mellkasában, amit Spock iránt érzett, amiről még arról volt biztos, hogy pontosan mi is, nem bírta még a gondolatát sem elviselni annak, hogy elveszítse.  
\- Nem fogsz, Jim. Te sosem tudnál nekem csalódást okozni. És nem megegyeztünk, hogy nem sietjük el? Nem kell most azonnal döntenünk – mondta Spock kissé védekezően.  
\- Rendben – válaszolta Jim, miután egy mély és remegő lélegzetet szívott magába. – Sajnálom.  
\- Minden rendben. Pihennünk kellene, a mai nap kimerítő volt.  
Ezzel a mondatával Spock egy karját Jim köré fonta és egy kényelmes helyzetbe, vonta a kettősüket. Ez a gesztus egy kicsit talán birtokló volt, de Jim azon kapta magát, hogy tetszik neki. Tudta, hogy úgy sem lenne képes most egyedül aludni, és jelenleg, nem is akart sehová sem menni. Spockot otthagyni nem olyasminek tűnt, mint amire valaha is képes lenne már.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kommenteknek és a Szíveknek nagyon örülnék! <3


	11. Tizedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amikor már nem tudod, hogy a szerelmed mosta át az agyad, vagy a szüleid, vagy estleg mind a ketten, nem tudod, hogy te vagy őrült, vagy mindenki más, na, akkor van gáz.   
> És persze ez az sem segít, ha a párodnak úgy kell beismernie, hogy szeret, hogy közben a tulajdon édesaanyád fog fegyvert a fejéhez.   
> Szerencsére, Jimet nem törik ketté az ilyesmik, ő annál keményebb. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na Hjéllóka!  
> Szép napot midnnkinek! Egész kellemes időnk van ma. Verőféyes napsütés van, és zuhog az eső. Komolyan, lassan megőrül a természet, globális nagyvállalatok, komolyan megérte egy kis profitért felborítani az egész bolygó éghajlatát? Heh?, Na mindegy... :/ :(  
> Oh, bárcsak még jó sokáig nyár lenne, örökké itt tudnák ülni és fordítani, de sajnos nem sokára suli, s l kell kedzeni beköltözni a koleszba. Nektek jól telt a nyaratok? Mert az enyém nagyon! :D  
> Jó étvágyat az újabb falatkához!

\- Nem hiszem el! Miért nem hallgatnak ránk? – kérdezte Jim hetedszerre is, ahogyan fel és lejárkált a cellában, ahova zárták őket. Szerencsére nem voltak cellatársaik, máskülönben Jim idegessége biztos, hogy szóváltást eredményezett volna.  
\- Mióta a rendőrök rengeteg hamis értesülést kapnak, így nem lepődöm meg rajta, hogy nem fordítanak ránk túl sok figyelmet jelenleg. Az után fognak valóban meghallgatni minket, hogy meggyőződnek róla, hogy, az történt a szüleimmel, amit állítunk – mondta Spock.  
A szőke megpördült a sarkán.  
\- Szóval te tudtad, hogy ez lesz, és mégis iderángattál, annak ellenére, hogy tudtad, hogy bűnözőként fognak velünk bánni!?  
Spock megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem bánnak velünk úgy, mint a bűnözőkkel...   
\- Akkor meg miért vagyunk itt? – vágott közbe a szőke.  
\- Mert mi, középiskolás diákok besétáltunk egy rendőrőrsre, és felvázoltunk nekik egy többszörös gyilkosság menetét, előzményét és beszámoltunk egy hiányzó holttestről is. Ez nem olyasmi, amivel bárkinek is viccelnie kellene, és úgy biztosan hihették, hogy csak kitaláltuk, amit mondtunk, hogy magunkra vonjuk így a figyelmet. Így, ezzel, hogy most ide bezártak minket, kivizsgálhatják azt, amit mondtunk, mielőtt hamis híreket kürtölnének szét, és megbüntethetnek minket, a csak heccből találtuk ki az egészet – magyarázta Spock.   
\- Basszus, hogy tudsz ilyen nyugodt maradni?  
Spock megemelte az egyik vastag szemöldökét, és nézte, ahogy Jim a cella egyik falától a másikig mászkál.  
\- Mindent összevetve nem tettünk semmi rosszat. Miért kellene idegesnek lennem?  
Jim felsóhajtott, és odasétált hozzá.  
\- Asszem igazad van, Spock. Csak… nincsenek jó emlékeim az olyan szobákról, mint ez.  
\- Voltált már zárkában ezelőtt? – kérdezte Spock, kissé kíváncsivá válva.  
Jim bólintott.  
\- Ja, néhányszor. Egyszer elloptam egy kocsit. Ez volt a legtöbb, amit a törvény ellen elkövettem, de… még mindig nem szeretem a cellákat. De jó, hogy most nem vagyok egyedül.  
Egy apró mosoly bújt meg Spock szája sarkában, és ő pedig nem küzdött ellene, tudva, hogy ezzel megnyugtatja Jimet.  
Egy gyors reggeli után a két férfi felkerekedett és bement a rendőrségre. Először nem tulajdonítottak nekik sok jelentőséget, de amint felismerték Spockot, mint a jelenlegi legnagyobb ügyükben – és tekintve, hogy hányan élnek itt, a város eddigi valószínűleg legnagyobb bűntényében – megölt szülők eltűnt fia, már végig hallgatták őket. De mikor rájöttek, hogy Spock nem ember, mintha ahogy azt mindenki hitte róla, DNS-t vettek tőle, és nagyon szigorúan közölték vele, hogy mennyire rossz döntés volt eddig rejtőzködni, és hogy le kell ellenőrizniük, hogy volt-e köze akármelyik másik esethez, szerte az egész országban.  
Ezt, Spock természetesen, nem mondta el Jimnek. A szőke csak még jobban aggódott volna. Tőle is vettek DNS-t, hogy megvizsgálják szakszerűen, hogy a vámpírvér befecskendezése milyen hatással volt rá. Mert reggel megtudták, hogy a hatás nem múlt el, sőt, fokozódott – Jimnek vennie kell majd egy új WC ülőkét Leonardnak.  
***  
\- Svejyn Spock? James Tiberius Kirk? Kérem, kövessenek – mondta a rendőr, két óra elteltével. A kettősük követte a tisztet, aki Smithként mutatkozott, be egy helyiségbe, ami úgy tűnt, mintha a férfi irodája lenne.  
\- Hogy rövidre zárjuk ezt, a munkatársaim és én mindent leellenőriztünk, amit mondtatok, és elnézéseteket kérjük a bánásmódért, de ez nem olyasmi, amivel viccelni kellene, és biztosra akartunk menni. Megértitek ezt?  
Spock bólintott, míg Jim keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, egyáltalán nem méltatva válaszra a kérdést.  
\- Az ön DNS ellenőrzése, Mr. Kirk, attól félek egy kicsit tovább fog tartani. De örülök, hogy azt mondhatom, hogy az ön DNS-e, Mr. Spock semmilyen egyezést nem mutat bármilyen bűncselekményben érintettel – folytatta a tiszt, egy kis mosollyal az ajkain.  
Jim nyaka rándulva egyenesedett ki és Spockra bámult, egy sokkolt kifejezéssel az arcán. Nem törődve Smith- szel, Spock Jimhez fordult, hogy megmagyarázza a helyzetet.  
\- Mivel elrejtettem a valódi identitásomat, így le kellett ellenőrizniük, hogy nem volt-e szerepem bármilyen bűntényben. – A szőke kinyitotta a száját, de végül nem mondott semmit.  
\- Szóval, most hogy tudjuk, mi történt, van még valami, amit esetleg elfelejtettetek nekünk elmondani, fiúk? – kérdezte Smith és elhelyezkedett az asztala mögötti székbe, egy tollat és egy papírt maga elé húzva. – Bármi, ami segíthet, hogy elkapjuk őket?  
Végig mentek a tanúvallomásukon, de minden lényegesebb siker nélkül, úgy tűnt, mindent elmondtak, amit csak tudtak. A Vadászok - csakúgy, mint Spock - jó munkát végeztek az identitásuk elrejtésével – kivéve Mrs. Kirk-öt, nyilván -, és azt is jól elkenték, hogy honnan szereztek felszerelést, pénzt, és minden egyéb szükséges eszközt. A beszélgetésük végén a nap már alábukott a látóhatárnak, épp úgy, ahogy a többi tiszt is elhagyta már az őrsöt. Smith Tiszt feljegyezte Jim telefonszámát és a McCoyok címét arra az esetre, ha még lenne valami egyéb kérdése, és akkor, végre szabadon elhagyhatták az épületet.  
Az épületből kiérve Jim a feje fölé nyújtotta a kezeit és nyújtózkodott, a háta pedig furcsa hangokat adott ki.  
\- Nem bánnád, ha visszakocognánk Bonesékhoz? - kérdezte Jim. - Jól esne most egy kis mozgás.  
\- Nem bánnám – válaszolta Spock, így hát kocogni kezdtek osztálytársuk háza, és az ideiglenes otthonuk felé. Félúton oda, Spocknak meg kellett állapítania, hogy Jim állóképessége lenyűgöző, akkor is, ha nem tudta, hogy ebben milyen arányban van benne a vámpírvér hatása. Ekkor gondolataiból kirántotta a hang, ahogy Jim mobilja megcsörrent.  
\- Hello? Ki az? – kérdezte Jim, miközben próbálta irányítása alá vonni a légzését annyira, hogy ne ziháljon a mikrofonba. Köszönhetően a vámpír hallásának, Spock nagyon jól hallhatta a vonal másik felén beszélőt is, ami ebben az esetben igazán hasznos volt.  
\- James, én vagyok. Egyedül vagy?  
Azonnal, Jim arca fehérbe fordult át, még a sporttevékenység okozta pirulása is eltűnt az arcáról.  
\- Igen. Mit akarsz? – kérdezte a szőke, megemelve a szemöldökét és tekintetét összebilincselve Spockkal, kérdő kék szemekkel meredve rá. Spock bólintott jelezve, hogy tisztán ért és hall mindent.   
– Hogy vagy, minden rendben? – kérdezte Jim az anyját, aggodalommal a hangjában.  
Jim felhorkantott.  
\- Az injekcióid egész jól beváltak, ha erre vagy kíváncsi – köpte a szőke, nem foglalkozva azzal, hogy elfedje a dühét.  
\- Jim, nem látod, hogy ez szükséges volt? Meg kell, hogy tudd védened magadat azoktól a szörnyektől! Ahogy beszéltél Spockról, tudtam, hogy abban a dögben nem lehet semmi jóság, de mégis, te beleláttad, és a sátánfatyja elvett volna tőlem, ellenem uszított volna! Biztosra kellett mennem, hogy elég erős leszel a harchoz, hogy megvédd magadat, és hogy vissza gyere hozzám.  
A hitetlenkedés a szőke arcára volt írva.  
\- Visszajöjjek hozzád?  
\- Igen – válaszolta a nő a vonal másik végén. – Te vagy az egyetlen, aki ki tudja cselezni azt az undorító torzszülöttet és vissza tudja hozzánk hozni, hogy befejezzük, amit apád és én évekkel ezelőtt elkezdtünk.   
\- M…m…mi…?  
\- Emlékszel arra a tanyára, ahol egyszer kimentünk a szünetben? – szakította félbe a fiát Mrs. Kirk.  
\- Igen?  
\- Ha meg tudod oldani, hozd a szörnyeteget oda és segíts beteljesíteni a feladatot. Szerezd vissza a családunk becsületét.  
És ezzel, Jim anyja bontotta a vonalat. Néhány pillanatig mind a ketten csak a kis kommunikációs készülékre bámultak Jim kezében.  
\- Megőrült – suttogta Jim, a hangja érzelmektől rekedt. És némán, Spock egyetértett.  
***  
\- Egy csapda.  
Meglepetten pislogva Spock és Jim Smith rendőrre bámult. Visszatértek az őrsre, rögtön a hívás vége után, de senkit nem találtak ott. Mindenki nyilván vagy hazament, vagy őrjáraton volt. Tehát a kettősük úgy döntött, reggel visszatérnek beszámolni az esetről. Tehát itt voltak, következő reggel, ismét Smith irodájában.  
\- Elnézést? – kérdezte Jim, az arckifejezése pedig egy darab, nagy kérdőjel volt.  
\- Egy csapda – ismételte meg a tiszt és az ablak felé fordult, hogy megöntözze az egyetlen növényt az irodájában. – Maga és Mr. Spock elmennek a tanyára, és ha ez édesanyja és a társai felbukkannak, a munkatársaim és én elkapjuk őket. Ez könnyen fog menni, el sem hiszem, hogy ilyen szerencsések vagyunk.  
***  
Alig bírták Leonardot gyorsan megcsörgetni, mielőtt taxiba tették volna őket a tanya felé, ahová Kirkék egykor ünnepelni mentek néhány éve – és végül is, most is azt terveztek: befejezni egy megbízást, visszaszerezni a becsületüket és megszabadítani a világot egy újabb vérszopó vadállattól. Jim elmondta a rendőröknek, hogy a tanya egykor az apjáé volt, de elköltöztek a közeléből, miután a családfő meghalt.  
Az út a tanyáig hosszú volt és majdnem az őrületbe kergette mind kettőjüket. Mindketten idegesek voltak, és Spock legszívesebben megkérte volna a sofőrt, hogy vigye el őket bárhova máshova. Nem volt rajongója annak, hogy a T’hy’la-ját, akármilyen veszélybe sodorja, csak hogy elkapjanak pár Vadászt. Oldalra pillantva Spock látta, milyen feszült is a másik és minden további gondolkodás nélkül kinyúlt és megragadta a másik kezét. Az érzékenységének köszönhetően érezte a forróságát a másik kezének, a remegő, dörömbölő pulzusát, ami majdnem égetően forró volt. Bár Spockot ez nem érdekelte, csak a kötelékükön keresztül egy néma ígéretet küldött Jimnek. Sosem engedte volna, hogy akármi történjen vele.  
Egy és fél órával később megérkeztek a tanyára. Már sötétedett, és habár nyár volt, a levegő egész friss volt idekinn.  
\- Mit csinálunk itt? – kérdezte Spock, megpróbálva a legjobbját hogy eljátssza a tudatlant. Ha a Vadászok észreveszik, hogy ez egy csapda, akkor valószínűleg nem fedik fel magukat. Jim kifizette a taxisofőrt, és kiszedte a táskáját a kocsiból mielőtt az elhajtott.  
\- Azt gondoltam, ez jó búvóhely lenne a rendőrség és mindenki más elől. Gyakorlatilag ez enyém a tanya, szóval abszolút nem lesz gyanús, ha esetleg itt találnak – válaszolta Jim, egy olyan mosollyal, ami nem ért el a szemeiig. Egyszer körbepillantott. – Nem hiszem, hogy egy ideje akárki járt itt.  
Jim példáját követve Spock körbenézett és nem tudott mást tenni, mint ugyanerre a következtetésre jutni. Semmi jele ne volt, hogy bárki tartózkodna ott – sem állatok nyomai, sem autók, vagy annak nyomai, semmi nem volt. Olyan volt, mintha erről a helyről elfeledkezett volna az egész világ. Valahol a távolban felerengett egy másik tanya körvonala, de ha el akarták volna érni, minimum 4 órát kellett volna nagyon jó tempóban gyalogolniuk.  
Kissé elfordítva a fejét Spock a felé az út felé nézett, ahol a taxi hozta őket. Az egyetlen útra. Hogy fognak a rendőrök közelebb jönni anélkül, hogy észrevennék őket?  
\- Nem megyünk be? – kérdezte Spock, hogy témát váltson. Ha végig akarták ezt csinálni, akkor bízniuk kellett Smithben és az embereiben.   
Az öreg épület belsejében úgy tűnt, hogy mindent réges-régi mocsok takar. A bútorok poros lepedőkkel voltak letakarva, és az ablakok zárva voltak. Jim megpróbálta a villanykapcsolót, de az nem működött. Ha Spock nem tévesztette el, akkor az emeleten pedig néhány patkány szalagált.  
\- Szóval. mi a terved most? – kérdezte Spock, ám ekkor a szomszédos falhoz vágták, egy penge szorult a torkának és acélos szorítás fogta le a kezeit.  
\- Nem merészelj egy centit sem mozdulni – morogta Jim, a hangja tele gyűlölettel és undorral. Zavarodottság és pánik rohant át Spock elméjén. Mi folyt itt? Egy pillanatra még az az őrült gondolat is átszelte az elméjét, hogy Jim ellene fordult, de ezt azonnal kirázta a fejéből. Lehetetlen, hogy Jim valaha is ilyet tenne vele.  
Taps! Taps! Taps!  
A taps hangja keresztülvágott a csenden és lépések hangja vert visszhangot a kivénhedt falak között, ahogy egyre közelebb értek hozzájuk.  
\- Szép munka, James. Az ujjad köré csavartad és most pedig a pengéd köré fogod – mondta Kirk anyja.  
Oldalra pillantva Spock látta, ahogy több alak is kiemelkedik az árnyékból. Hogyan nem vette őket észre? És miért vette őket észre Jim? Ha Jim nem cselekedett volna helyesen, talán mindkettőjüket lelőtték volna, és Spock nem is tudta volna megvédeni a T’hy’la-ját.  
A szíve őrült mód verte a mellkasát, ahogy próbálta kitalálni, mitévő legyen. Meg kellett volna beszélniük, mit fognak tenni, ha majd ideérnek, ahelyett, hogy az érzelmeiket csitítják le. Néha az érzelmekkel való túlzott törődés valaki életébe kerülhet. De nem ma!  
Egy nevetés félbeszakította Spock gondolatait. Egy nevetés, ami tele volt gyűlölettel és haraggal, elárultsággal és fájdalommal és közel volt a hisztériához. Belevágott Spock fülébe, és hagyta, hogy megfagyassza a vért az ereiben.  
\- Ezt nem tudom elhinni, Anyu! – nevetett Jim, a keze pedig, ami a pengét tartotta, kissé megremegett. – Nem tudom…  
De senki sem hallotta már, amit Jim mondani akart, ugyanis a ház ablakai ekkor hangos, csikorgó sikoltással törtek ki, és füst robbant be rajtuk, és egy tucat katona rohadt be gázmaszkban. Spock agyának egyik fele azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy azon gondolkodjon, honnan szerzett Smith katonákat, a másik pedig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy Jimet a fölre szorítsa, és így megvédje az esetleges lövésektől. A köhögés, ami körülöttük elkezdődött elárulta Spocknak, hogy a füst valamiféle légzési nehézséget okozott a Vádászoknak, ám meglepetésére sem nem neki, sem Jimnek. Másodperceken belül minden Vadászra jutott vagy két katona, akik nagyon gyorsan lefogták, földre nyomták és megbilincselték őket, meg inkább az lett volna a jobb megfogalmazás, hogy mit _nem_ használtak fel annak érdekében, hogy mozgásképtelenné tegyék őket. Kettejük a földön maradt és nem mozdult, arra az esetre, ha valami rosszul sülne el. Jim Spock csípője köré tekerte a kezeit és a nyakába temette a fejét. Így Spock is Jim nyakába fúrta az arcát, és érezte, ahogy a T’hy’la-ja vére száguld az ereiben, hívva őt magához. Minden akarat erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne harapjon Jimbe ott és akkor. Nem így kellett beteljesíteni a köteléküket, és még nem is volt biztos benne, hogy Jim egyáltalán az övévé akar-e válni. De arra a lehetőségre sem mert gondolni, hogy Jim elhagyja, nem, mikor itt feküdtek a porban, egy harc végén, ép csak túl az életveszélyen. Az orrát Jim nyakába temetve hagyta, hogy az erős és ismerős illat megnyugtassa.  
Hirtelen Spock fejét keményen felrántották. A halvány fényben és a füstben Spock látta Mrs. Kirköt, aki egy maszkot viselt, hogy megvédje magát a gáztól.   
\- Mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz? Kortyolnia kartál egy kicsit a fiamból, huh? – sziszegte a nő mérgesen, a hangja tele volt gyűlölettel.  
\- Anyám… - mondta Jim, de az anyja ekkor egy öklével az arcába csapott, elhallgattatva a fiút.  
\- Ne aggódj James, nemsokára rólad is gondoskodom.  
A zsebéből kirántott egy pisztolyt és Spock fejének nyomta.  
\- Nem veszed el tőlem a fiamat! – sziszegte. – Talán átmostad az agyát, de ne aggódj, majd később helyrehozom! Vadász, mindent összevetve. A vérében van, hogy megölje a te fajtádat, ahogy neked is a véredben van, hogy ártatlan embereket ölj.  
Valahonnan a közelből dulakodás hangjai hallatszottak. Nyilván több kellett, mint egy kevés gáz, hogy az összes Vadászt kiüssék.  
\- Szeretem őt – mondta Spock, bár nem biztosan benne, miért.  
\- Miről beszélsz te itt? – kérdezte Mrs. Kirk, a hangja tompa és rekedt volt a maszktól.  
\- Szerelmes vagyok a fiába. Ő a lelki társam, és ha ő is beleegyezik, együtt leszünk az életünk hátralévő részéig, és megosztjuk a lelkünket egymással.  
A fegyver ekkor erősen csattant a fejének.  
\- Az olyan vadállatok, mint te nem éreznek semmit! Ne próbálkozz nálam a hazugságaiddal!  
Hirtelen Spock érezte, ahogy a nő teste megmerevedik és látta a szemeit visszafordulni a saját fejébe, mielőtt a padlónak csapódott volna. Mögötte Jim állt, egy törtt széket fogva a kezében. Nyilván fejbe csapta vele, és ezzel hatásosan kiütötte.  
\- Senki ne mossa ki az én agyamat, a kurva életbe!  
***  
Mikor végre elhagyhatták a tanyát, Jim remegett. A szemei nagyok voltak, de valahogy mégis üresek, és a kezei furcsán hidegek voltak. Talán sokkot kaphatott?  
A tanyával szemben fekete kocsik sora állt, és mindegyiknél el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy felkészüljenek az indulásra. A katonák az újonnan elfogott zsákmányaikat az üléseikhez bilincselték és elvették a fegyvereiket. Az professzionális jelent mellett, szinte nem is odaillőnek tűnve állt Smith rendőr. Mikor észrevette Spockot és Jimet gondterhelten összeráncolta a szemöldökét.   
\- Azt hiszem, nektek, kettőtöknek el kellene mennetek valahova, hogy pihenjetek egy kicsit. Ez hogy hangzik? – Spock beleegyezően bólintott, nem elengedve a szőke remegő kezét. Ő is a velejéig remegett, de ő, int mindig, jobb munkát végzett önmaga kontrollálásával, mint Jim. De ez tényleg csak az éveken át tartó edzésnek volt betudható, ezt pontosan tudta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos, remélem tetszett! Ha tetszet, akkor kérlek nyomj egy Szvíet vagy dobj meg egy kommenttel, ha pedig nem, a normális, építő jellegű kritikának mindig örülök! ;)  
> Legyen további szép napotok!  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


	12. Tizenegyedik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Azt mondhatnám, hogy ez egész „nagyszerű” lett. Remélem élvezitek annyira, amennyire a bétázóm is élvezte :) Ééés, többé már nem vagyok biztos a további fejezetek számába, mert lehet, hogy már csak egyetlen fejezetet írok hozzá, nem tudom még… szóval, nos… ja.” írta az eredeti író.

A szálloda, amibe hozták őket teljesen átvágta az elvárásaikat. Nos, igazából nem számítottak semmire, mert amint beszálltak az egyik nagy, fekete autóba, előbb Jim, aztán Spock szorosan mögötte úgy elaludtak, mint egy gyertya. Smith Tiszt, miután felébresztette őket egy előszobán keresztül vezette őket, ami nagyon elegáns és modern volt. A bútorzat fekete és fehér anyagokból készült – üvegből, fából és kőből. A nő a pult mögött valószínűleg várhatott rájuk, ugyanis mikor meglátta a hármasukat belépni egy ragyogó mosoly tűnt fel az arcán, és rögtön Smith Tiszthez ment, hogy beszéljen vele, és egy pár kulcsot adjon a kezébe.  
Spock nem tudta, hogy furcsállja-e, vagy nem, de végülis nem volt ellenére a helyzet. Kettő szobát kaptak: az egyiket neki és Jimnek, a másikat pedig Smith Tisztnek. Hogy a tiszt miért döntött úgy, hogy velük marad, az egyikük sem tudta. Jim az egész úton pofákat vágott és morcos volt és még csak a „Szép estét” búcsúzásra sem válaszolt, ami Smith ügynöktől érkezett.   
A recepciós megígérte, hogy fel fogják hozni a szobájukba a vacsorájukat és itt felszolgálni, majd további szép estét kívánt és távozott.   
Abban a másodpercben, hogy az ajtó becsukódott Spock a mögött, a fél vámpír máris nekicsapva találta magát, kezekkel a nyaka körül és egy pár forró ajakkal az ő hidegjein. De mielőtt Spock annyit is tehetett volna, mint hogy Jim csípője köré fonja a karjaik az elhúzódott és kezeit Spock mellkasán nyugtatva, arcát a nyakába temetve zihált.  
\- Bocsánat, csak ez már nagyon kellett – suttogta Jim halványan remegő hanggal.  
\- Jó ez így – biztosította Spock.   
A gyenge köteléken keresztül Spock érezte a másikban uralkodó zűrzavart, a harc, és minden más utóhatását. Jim elárultnak érezte magát, főleg azért, ahogy az anyja felhasználta őt, az enyhe sokk attól, amilyen gyorsan is történt minden és a zavarodottság, a miatt az egy bizonyos helyzet miatt. Mi lesz most?  
A kérdés Spock elméjében éppúgy futotta a köreit, újra és újra. Mi történhet most? Valószínűleg rákényszerítik majd őket arra, hogy elmondják a történetüket egy bírónak. ÉS amikor minden letisztázódik? Úgy folytatják majd az életüket, mintha mi sem történt volna? Spock nem volt biztos abban, hogy erre Jim képes lenne, és önmagával kapcsolatban is kétségei voltak. A szülei örökké eltávoztak, a valódi kilétét leleplezték a nyilvánosság előtt és a lénye többi rész sem volt éppen… lelkes formában.  
\- Mit gondolsz, miért marad velünk Smith? – szakította félbe fejében futkározó kérdések sorát.  
\- Efelől nem vagyok biztos – mondta Spock, elméjét a tárgyra összpontosítva. – Lehetséges, hogy azért marad velünk, hogy biztosra menjen, hogy semmi bántódásunk… - Jim felhorkantott.  
\- Ha én meg akarnék valakit védeni biztos, hogy nem költöznék másik szobába és hagynám a lehetséges áldozatokat egyedül. Azért sem lehet ,mert te vámpír vagy és attól félne, hogy valamit teszel velem, mert akkor három szobát szerzett volna nekünk.  
Spock lassan és egyetértően bólintott.  
\- Talán van még néhány ember itt? Talán inasokkánt dolgoznak it, vagy…  
És ekkor valaki kopogott az ajtón. Pillantást váltottak egymás között mielőtt Jim az ajtó mellett elfoglalta volna a helyét és megragadott volna egy virágcserepet a közeli asztalról, ahogy Spock ajtót nyitott.   
\- Igen?  
\- Elnézést kérek, uram. Meghoztam az ebédjüket.  
Az ajtó előtt egy lány állt és egy nagy tálcát tartott, ami tele volt étellel – két tányér volt rajta, amik le voltak takarva egy fedővel, hogy melegek maradjanak, egy kosár tele kenyérrel, és két kisebb edény, amiben úgy nézett ki, mintha puding lenne. A lán mögötte egy fiatalabb fiú állt, a tálcáján pedig két csésze és egy kanna, ami teaillatot árasztott magából.  
***  
Miután a két inas elment a két fiú egyedül maradt azételekkel. Az ételekkel, amit hússal és salátával voltak tele, de volt bennük sajt és egy kevés paradicsomszósz is. Így hát leültek, és nekiálltak az elfogyasztásának. Fura volt, de Spock jobban élvezte az ételt, mint amennyire általában szokta. Normális esetben a tányérja felét ette volna meg, és ez elvette volna az étvágyát – természetesen stabil vérellátással társulva. De ezalkalommal még a csokipudingot is megette, és teát is ivott mellé. Miközben az utolsó kortyát itta a gyümölcsteájának visszaemlékezett rá, hogyan is szerette ezt a menüt az apja, hisz ez volt a kedvence…  
Spock csaknem megfulladt a teájától, ahogy a felismerés fejbe verte. Jim felnézett, az utolsó kanál pudinggal a kanalán fél úton a szája felé.  
\- Mi a baj?  
\- Ez volt az apád kedvenc menüje? – kérdezte Spock egy furcsa érzéssel a gyomrában. Ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie, nem, mielőtt valóban megkötötték a köteléket. Az érzések és a gondolatok egy külön témák voltak, amikről tudta, hogy bőr-bőr kapcsolattal áramolni tudnak a megkötés előtt is, vagy ha a másik nagyon érzelmileg szélsőséges hangulatban volt, de az emlékek?  
Jim letette a kanalat, elfelejtve a pudingot.  
\- Igen. Az anyám mindig azt mondta nekem, hogy ez volt az apám kedvenc menüje. Nem mesélt nekem sokat róla, szóval ez az információ… értékessé vált számomra. Honnan tudtad?  
Spock hezitált. El kellene mondania Jimnek, hogy a nélkül olvasta az emlékeit, hogy ő ezt valójában észrevette volna? Mivan, ha a szőke kiborul emiatt?  
\- Én… nem tudom, hogy történt ez – kezdte Spock, és miután végig gondolta, hogy mennyi mindenen mentek keresztül ők ketten, így úgy döntött, hogy az igazság lenne a legjobb lehetőség. – De olyan volt, mintha az emlékeid egy pillanatra az enyémek lettek volna, és ezt az egyet vettem ki.  
Jim arcán a rosszallás fokozódott.  
\- Szóval ennek nem kellene megtörténnie?  
Spock megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem. Ennek álalánosnak kellene lennie, miután a kötődés megszilárdul, de előtte semmiképp. Sajnálom.  
\- Miért sajnálod? Nem szándékosan csináltad, ugye?  
\- Igaz.  
Kényelmesen hátra nyúlva a székébe, Jim befejezte a desszertjét.  
\- Azt hiszem ez nem egy rossz dolog, amíg elmondod nekem, miket kaptál el. Ez egy… fura módja annak, hogy megismerjük egymást, de nem tudunk vele mit csinálni. Talán egy nap majd irányítani tudjuk majd, de addig is elboldogulunk vele. Így oké?  
Spock nem tudott mást tenni bámuláson kívül. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Jim a személyes tere ilyen mély megszállására ilyen higgadta és logikusan válaszol, mint az elméje.  
\- Oké, ha te tényleg rendben vagy ezzel, akkor így fogunk tenni.  
A szőke összezavarodott arccal nézett rá addig, amíg nevetésben nem tört ki.  
\- Oh Spock! Hogy tudod te megcsinálni azt, hogy egyszerre éppolyan vicces legyél, mint amilyen hivatalos? Senki sem beszél már így!  
\- Én…  
\- És nem merj bocsánatot kérni érte! – szakította félbe Jim a félvámpírt, mielőtt az bármit is mondhatott volna. A másik megkomolyodott és odasétált Spockhoz hogy megölelje. – Szerintem egész imádni való – suttogta a kékszemű fiatal.  
***  
Egy gyors zuhany után a kettősük nagyon gyorsan ágyba került. Annak ellenére, hogy az autóban is aludtak már két órát, még mindig nagyon kiszívottnak érezték magukat. Ámbár az éjszaka közepén Spock felébredt, és nem tudta, hogy mi ébresztette fel. Jim még mindig mellette aludt, a légzése állandó ritmusban lehetett életet a szobába. Azt gondolva, hogy csak egy autó volt, vagy valami más, amit a kifinomultabb érzékei felismertek a félvámpír éppen azon volt, hogy visszafeküdjön, mikor megint meghallotta ezt a valamit. Valaki beszélt.  
Felkelve Spock a másik szoba felőli falhoz sétált, és a fülét annak nyomta. Nem tervezte a szomszédjait kihallgatni, csak biztosra akart menni, hogy semmiféle veszély nincs a közelükben. Hívják nyugodtan paranoiásnak, de nem tudott ezzel mit kezdeni.  
A személy a másik oldalon válaszolt valakinek, valószínűleg telefonon. A megkönnyebbüléstől felsóhajtva Spock éppen vissza akart indulni az ágyba, amikor felismerte Smith Tiszt hangját. Hogyan is felejthette el, hogy a tiszt a mellettük lévő szobában lakott?  
És ekkor volt az mikor meghallotta a tisztet, ahogy azt mondja…  
\- Igen, rendben. Oda viszem a fiút olyan gyorsan, ahogyan csak lehet… Nem, nem fogom engedni nekik. Lehet, hogy elijesztik őket… A félvámpír nem olyan fontos, ezt természetesen tudom, de kétlem, hogy Kirk velem jönne, miután elküldjük a kis barátját, mert nagyon közel állnak. Talán túl közel is… Ha Kirk mutáns DNS-e nem ér meg annyit, hogy mindkettőjüket elszállásolják, akkor nem hozom egyiküket sem, érthető?... Rendben, Találkozunk holnap.  
A hívás befejeződhetett, mert Smith Tiszt nem beszélt tovább. Spock egy ideig a falra bámult maga előtt, miközben a lehallgatott beszélgetés hurkokként csavarodott maga köré újra és újra a fejében. Jim DNS tesztjének az eredménye kétségkívül érdekes lehetett. Elég érdekes ahhoz, hogy valaki, aki megvizsgálta többet akarjon belőle, valószínűleg egyenesen a forrásából. És Smith Tisztnek kellene kézbesítenie azt. A rendőr vajon megvesztegethető volt, vagy az ilyesfajta emberrablás törvényes volt? Végül is, mikor a vámpírokra terelődött a szó, a jog még mindig nagyon rugalmas volt.  
Egy hideg kéz a vállán rángatta ki Spockot a fejéből és kissé megugrott, mielőtt felismerte Jimet. Megfordulva mondani akart valamit, de a szavak elhaltak a torkán. A szőkének azok a ragyogóan kék gyűrűi, amiket másképp szemeknek is hívtak fényesen világítottak a szoba sötétjében. Macskaszeműen fénylettek a halvány fényben, ami a függönyökön keresztül settenkedett be az utcai lámpkból, csak úgy, mint ahogy Spock szemei is csilloghattak most.   
\- Spock? Mi a baj? Miért vagy fent az éjszaka közepén és miért vagyok olyan sápadt, mint a fal melletted? - kérdezte a másik ásítva és úgy dörzsölte meg a szemeit, amit az emberek aranyosnak neveztek volna.  
Spock megköszörülte a torkát és olyan messze ment az őket és Smith Tisztet elválasztó faétól, amilyen messze csak lehetett magával húzva fáradtabb társát is.  
\- Mi a… - kérdezte Jim összezavarodva de Spock gyorsan a szájára nyomta a kezét, hogy a másikat elhallgattassa.  
\- El kell mennünk innen, Jim. Azonnal.  
***  
\- Mi volt ez a szemeimmel? – kérdezte Jim, mikor felelte a kezét, hogy megérintse a szeme alatti rész ott, ami felett azok a hipnotizáló kék szemek néhány perccel ezelőtt világítottak, és ahol most is ragyogtak ebben a pillanatban.  
Mikor Spock megmondta Jimnek, hogy azonnal el kell tűnniük a szőke csak bólintott és felöltözött. Kimásztak az ablakon, hogy elkerüljék a találkozást az inasokkal vagy bárki mással a folyosókon vagy a hallban. Egy tárolókonténer mögött rejtőzködtek pár percig, amíg két ember elhaladt, akik kijöttek oda cigizni majd tovább haladtak az utcán. Húsz percig csak ő voltak ott ketten, ahogy a sötétben futottak. Ismét, Spockot lenyűgözte Jim állóképessége. Spock gyorsabb is lehetett volna, ha a teljes sebességét elérte volna, de már így is gyorsabban haladtak, mint bármilyen más emberi élőlény, és Jim csak egy kicsit zihált. Ha ez a testébe fecskendezett vámpír vértől volt, Spock elmerengett rajta, mit tenne az emberi testtel még több vámpírvér.  
Egy idő után, mikor elértek egy benzinkutat egy furgon csomagterébe másztak, mikor a sofőr bement, hogy fizessen. Nem érdekelte őket, merre megy a jármű egészen addig, amíg mozgásban vannak. Mikor a motor felbőgött előttük és a vezető bekapcsolt egy pop számot Spock elkezdte elmagyarázni, mi történt. És itt voltak most.  
Spock sóhajtva kinyitotta a száját, hogy megismételje önmagát, de megint félbe lett szakítva.  
\- Hallottam, amit Smithről és a többiekről mondtál, akik laborpatkányt akarnak belőlem csinálni. De mi volt a szemeimmel?  
Az emlegetett szemek hatalmasok voltak és Spock hallotta, ahogy Jim szíve egyre csak gyorsabban és gyorsabban ver. Megfontolta, hogy kinyúl, és nyugtatásként megérinti a másikat, de nem tudta, ezt a szőke most szívesen venné-e, vagy nem.  
\- Úgy vélem, hogy a befecskendezett vámpírvér, amit az édesanyád szúrt beléd okozta a jelenlegi változásokat. Emlékszel, mikor Leonard végig csináltatta veled azt a sok vizsgálatot? Erősebb vagy, gyorsabb és az érzékeid élesebbek, mint akármilyen más normális embernek. Ezelőtt is azok lehettek, köszönhetően a Vadász örökségednek és az… apám vérének segítségével, mostanra… szupervadász lettél?  
Jim összerándult a szóhasználatra, és Spock hirtelen alapjában véve meg is bánta, hogy akármit is mondott, de nem tudta, hogyan magyarázhatta volna el másképpen.  
\- Szóval az a nő nem csak kihasznált, hanem még szörnyet is csinált belőlem? Ezért voltál képes tegnap olvasni az emlékeimet?  
\- Azt hiszem, igen – válaszolta Spock, és lassan teljesen nyugtalanná vált attól, hogy mennyire feldúlt és sebzett lett Jim a ténytől. – De nem fogom hagyni, hogy elérjenek téged. El tudunk addig menekülni s rejtőzni, amíg el nem vesztik az érdeklődésüket.  
Jim nehezen felnevezett.  
\- Ja, nem. Tudják, hogy hogyan lettem ilyen. Ha nem szereznek meg engem, legnagyobb valószínűség szerint hajléktalanokat fognak begyűjteni, hogy aztán vámpírvért fecskendezzenek beléjük, akármilyen reakció reményében. Semmiféle igazi ötletük nincs arról, hogy hogyan teszteljék ki a Vadász géneket mostanra. Ezt nem hagyhatjuk, hogy megtörténjen, Spock.  
Jimnek igaza volt. Ha elmenekülnének, Smith valószínűleg ártatlan embereket fogna és az emberei rajtuk végeznének teszteket, mit sem törődve a kockázattal, és semmi mással. De arra gondolva, hogy visszafordulnak, és Jimet aranytálcán átnyújtja azoknak a lelketlen szemeteknek valami olyasmi volt, amit Spock képtelen volt megtenni.  
\- Tudom, hogy nem tehetjük, de képtelen vagyok téged elveszíteni, Jim – suttogta a félvámpír, és kezét nyújtotta, hogy megérintse a szőke arcát. Meglepő módon a másikban tomboló zűrzavar egyik pillanatról a másikra megszűnt és egy furcsa nyugalom vette át a helyét, olyan ember nyugodtsága, aki tudja, mit kell tennie. És volt ott még valami, valami olyasmi, mint a… szerelem?  
És épp ekkor, Spock érezte a hirtelen és kegyetlen nyomást a nyaka ívében, és a világ feketébe borult. Az utolsó dolog, amit látott, azok a könnyek voltak Jim világító szemének sarkában.


	13. Tizenkettedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim mindegyik alternatív univerzumban egy hős, és SPock minden univerzumban logikus. És minden univerzumban egymásnak vannak teremtve. Kész, pont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hjé, hát sziasztok bogárkáim!  
> Annyira örülök, hogy egy újabb résszel is elkészültem! Már csak egy rész, és vége, emberek... :(  
> Kicsit már a szívemhez nőtt az a örténet, miközben fordítottam, remélem, ti is élveztétek.  
> Jó étvágyat hozzá! :)

Zihált.  
Ez olyasmi volt, amit sosem csinált még, kivéve azt, mikor kicsi gyerek volt és a szülei hazatérését várta. A helytelenítő tekintet, amit kapott, mikor hazaértek pedig megtanította arra, hogy bíznia kellett volna a szüleiben és meg kellett volna csinálnia a háziját, vagy azt az akármilyen feladatot, ami ki volt szabva rá.  
\- Esküszöm, ha tönkreteszed a szőnyegemet levadászlak és kifizettetem veled – morogta egy egész ideges Leonard.  
De Spocknak majdnem semmiféle kontrollja nem volt önmaga felett, semmi, azóta, mióta felébredt egy fa élettel teli, üdezöld leveleit nézte alulról, hallotta, ahogy autók nagy sebességgel száguldanak el mellette, és érezte, hogy Jim eltűnt.  
Összeszorítva a fogait morgott rá Bonesra.  
\- Félek és nincs sok türelmem jelenleg, Bones! Vagy elmagyarázod a kis tervedet, vagy megint elmegyek!  
Leonard bámult rá, tágra nyílt szemekkel és félig megemelt kezekkel. De nem remegett. A lábai szilárdan álltak és a szeme nem kereste a lehetséges vészkijáratokat. Spock pedig nem tudott mást tenni, mint elismerni a bátorságát. Az elmúlt napokban lehetősége nyílt Jim emberi barátját behatóban megismerni, és ha egy dolgot biztosan ki tudott jelenteni Leonard McCoyról, az pedig az volt, hogy az ember biztosan nem volt ostoba. Így most biztosnak kellett lennie benne, hogy a helyes dolgot cselekszi.

*négy órával később*

Üresség. Magányosság.  
Spock még sosem érezte magát ennyire egyedül a saját fejében. Ami illogikus volt, tekintve, hogy mióta megszületett, egyedül volt a saját fejében. De Jim távolléte miatt miért érezte úgy, mintha amaz elméjének rezdülései közül alig tudna elkapni párat?  
A félvámpír elkeseredetten próbált elméjével a szőkéé felé nyúlni, a kötelék az elmúlt hétben megerősödött köztük, jobban, mint amire számítani lehetett és gyorsabban, mint ami indokolt lett volna anélkül, hogy igazi szellemi összeolvadást hajtottak volna végre, vagy tényleges kísérletet tettek volna arra, hogy megerősítsék a kötelékük.  
De jelen pillanatban az utolsó emléke a T’hy’la-ja szomorú arca volt és a nyomás a nyakán, abban a szent pillanatban, mikor egy fa alatt ült a mocsokban az út mellett, és semmije sem maradt. Olyan volt, mintha a szőke eltávozott volna.  
De ez nem lehet lehetséges. Jim nem lehetett halott! De hogyan máshogy lehetne megmagyarázni azt a magányt, ami Spock elméjében kongott most?  
Jim elment. Visszament Smithhez, visszament, hogy ártatlanokat mentsen meg és olyanokat, akiknek fogalma sem volt az egészről. Ki tudj, mit tettek vele az óta?  
És Spock hátrahagyva, nem pedig ott vele, hogy megvédje, az egyetlent, akit szeretett.  
Mióta ez volt az egyetlen megmaradt lehetősége, Spock visszatért Leonardhoz és elmondta a barátjuknak, mi is történt. Az ember végighallgatta, feltett pár kérdést és utána elnézést kért, hogy el kell intéznie egy telefont.  
És mikor visszatért egy mosoly ragyogta be az egész arcát és azt mondta Spocknak, hogy volt egy terve és valakije, aki segíthet nekik megtalálni Jimet és aki már úton is volt.  
Ez majdnem két órája volt.  
\- Spock! Örülök, hogy újra látlak, bárcsak ne ilyen körülmények között kellene.  
Spock megfagyott. Az elborult állapotában nem vette észre, hogy valaki belépett a házba, még inkább, hogy a szobába, ahol ő tartózkodott. Leonard vigyorgott előtte és leengedte a kezeit.  
\- Hello, Tábornok. Örülök, hogy időben ideért.  
A férfi Spock mögött egyetértően hümmögött.  
\- Én is, Mr. McCoy.  
Spock lassan megfordult, és érezte, hogy leesik az álla. Előttük állt valaki, akiről sosem feltételezte volna, hogy valaha is ilyesmikbe keveredik. De mégis itt volt, és a hivatalos öltözetet egy katonai öltözetre cserélte, ami igen magas ranggal járónak tűnt – az igazgatója, Christopher Pike.  
Pike mosolygott, helyet foglalta a legközelebbi székben és keresztbe tette a lábát.  
\- Mr. McCoy már mindent elmondott, de a te szádból is hallani szeretném Spock. Ne hagyj ki semmilyen részletet.   
\- Miért kellene ezt tennem? Ki maga? – kérdezte Spock, ahogy a logika végre ismét felülkerekedett benne.  
\- Christopher Pike vagyok, Pike Tábornak az embereimnek. Csak rajtad múlik, hogy elmondom-e neked, hogy kik is az embereim és mit csinálnak. Ha őszinte vagy velem, úgy értem _igazán_ őszinte, akkor segíteni fogok neked. Ha nem… - Pike nem fejezte be, de a mondandója kristálytiszta volt.  
Spock össze volt zavarodva. Halványan emlékezett, hogy a szülei figyelmeztették, hogy maradjon távol és legyen óvatos az igazgatóval, de mégis hogy lehetett a tanárának egy alteregója úgy, hogy azt ilyen tökéletesen elrejtette? És hogy keveredett Leonard ebbe az egészbe?  
Úgy tűnt nem maradt más választása azon kívül, mint amit felkínáltak neki. És talán Pike tényleg segítene neki. És a segítségre most szüksége volt, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak lehetséges volt. Szóval Spock leült a padlószőnyegre, keresztbe fonta a lábait és elmondott az igazgatónak, vagy a Tábornoknak, vagy akármi is volt ő, mindent. Minden egyes részletet.  
***  
Remegő kezekkel vett el egy pohár vizet Spock Leonardtól és egy húzásra ledöntötte a folyadékot. Harminc percig beszélt megállás nélkül és anélkül, hogy bárki félbeszakította volna. Elmondta Pikenak hogyan találkoztak a szülei, hogy született meg és hogy rejtőzködtek egész életük során. Hogy hogyan jött rá, hogy Jim nem egy egyszerű osztálytárs vagy egy barát, hanem több annál, hogy jutottak el Leonardhoz, majd Smith Tiszthez, hogyan ejtették csapdába Mrs. Kirköt. Hogy mit terevezett Smith, hogyan szöktek meg a hotelből, és hogyan… áldozta fel magát Jim.  
A kitörni vágyó könnyek égették a szemét és Spock visszakényszerítette őket. Elég szégyent hozott már a családjára. Vagyis, a családja apai ágára, de akkor is. Jimnek szüksége volt rá, hogy most erős legyen!  
Pike megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy őszinte voltál hozzám, Spock. Ámbár bocsánatot kell kérnem.  
Spock összezavarodva emelte fel egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Miért érzi szükségesnek bocsánatot kérnie, Pike Tábornok?  
\- Mert én nem voltam teljesen őszinte veled. Láthatod, mielőtt idejöttem már elküldtem az embereimet Jim után. Akkor is, ha nem lettél volna őszinte vele, akkor is megmentettük volna a… T’hy’la-dat. Mert nem tett semmi rosszat. Megbízott a törvényben és azokban, akiknek meg kellett volna védenie őt. Ő a korrupció áldozata, kegyetlen és hálátlan egyéneké és lehetetlen, hogy hátra hagytam volna.  
Egy kis súly leesett Spock vállairól ennek hallatára. Talán nem volt túl késő megtalálni Jimet. Talán Pik emberei időben odaértek!  
Kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de egy mobil csörgése félbeszakította őt.  
\- Elnézést kérek, de ezt fel kell vennem – mondta Pike és felvette. Egy komolyan hangtónussal Pike Tábornok felvette és válaszolt annak, aki kereste. Talán az egyik embere volt?  
Spock tudta, hogy helytelen volt más emberek beszélgetését kihallgatni, de ezalkalommal nem érdekelte. Nem, amikor lehetséges híreket kaphatott a T’hy’la-járól. Egy kéz pihent meg hirtelen a vállán, kiszakítva őt a hallgatódzásából és felnézett, és találkozott Leonard McCoy arcával, és egy azon ülő fintorral.  
\- Bármi történik tudnod kell, hogy segíteni fogok neked és Jimnek. A barátaim vagytok, nem számít, mi történik.  
Spock hálásan bólintott.  
\- Vannak jó és rosszhíreim is – mondta Pike, miután befejezte a hívást. Spock megfeszült. Miféle rossz hírek?  
\- Az embereim megtalálták Smithék búvóhelyét és már sikerült bekeríteniük őket és a vezetők nagyrészét letartóztatni. Volt ott pár ember, aki kísérleteket végzett egy óriási laboratóriumban…  
\- Mi van Jimmel? – szakította félbe Bones, mielőtt Spocknak esélye lett volna ugyanígy tenni.  
\- … még nem találtuk meg.  
Úgy tűnt, mintha a világ megállt volna csak hogy aztán szilánkokra törjön. Spock elfelejtett lélegezni. Miért nem találták még meg? Hol máshol lehetne?  
\- Spock!  
A félvámpír eltépte a tekintetét a saját elfehéredett ujjízületeiről, hogy Pike Tábornokra nézzen. A férfi valamit a telefonjába pötyögött, mielőtt zsebre vágta volna.  
\- Menj.  
\- Elnézést?  
\- Hallottad, fiatalember. Te gyorsabb vagy, mint bármilyen autó, ebben biztos vagyok és ha van valaki, aki meg tudja találni Kirköt, akkor az te vagy. Az embereim már tudnak róla, hogy érkezel. Ne várasd meg őket! – Ezzel egy tabletet hajított felé, amin egy térkép volt különböző világító pontokkal.  
Nem volt szükség több szövegelésre. Olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudott Spock elhagyta a házat és keresztülrohant a városon, Smithék felé. Az új szerkentyű meglehetően pontosan megmondta neki, hogy merre és mikor kell mennie, és ha voltak emberek arra felé, akkor különösen óvatosnak kellett lennie.  
***  
Nagyjából negyvenöt percbe tartott Spocknak, míg csatlakozott Pike embereihez. Már körülvettek egy modern kinézetű raktárt, és a nagy részük le volt foglalva azzal, hogy fehérruhás embereket rángassanak az autóik felé, akiknek a kezük meg volt kötözve a hátuk mögött. Pike emberei mindannyian egy olyan egyenruhát viseltek, ami fekete és vörös színekből állt. Néhányuknak kék egyenruhájuk volt, akik ugyanolyan kütyüvel futkostak fel és alá, mint ami most Spocknál is volt.  
Egy kicsi ember rohant oda hozzá.  
\- Te biztos Spock vagy. Már eltávolítottunk mindenkit az épületből, akit találtunk, de még mindig keressük a lehetséges egérutakat és Mr. Kirköt. Mit fogsz tenni, és mire van szükséged hozzá?  
Körbe nézve Spock keményen gondolkodott. Semmi nyoma nem volt a köteléküknek - legnagyobb reményei ellenére – ami azt jelentette, hogy Jim vagy ki volt ütve, vagy komolyan megsérült, vagy… nem, elégre szükségük volt rá, nem ölhették meg!  
Mély levegőt beszívva Spock megállt. Az érzékeny orrcimpái elcsíptek valami, ami kétségkívül itt volt. Ahogy a kütyüt az alacsony férfi kezébe nyomta Spock az egyik elfogott, laborköpenyeghez rohant és felkente az autóra, figyelmen kívül hagyva Pike embereinek tiltakozását.  
\- Hol van Jim? – hörögte Spock villogó szemekkel és kieresztett fogakkal. A férfi nyöszörgött és Spock érezte, ahogy próbál nyelni a labdává feszül ökle szorításában. – Érzem rajtad a vére illatát. Ne baszakodj velem – toldotta hozzá Spock, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt a férfi nyakához.  
\- Az egyik alagsor…  
\- Találtak valahol alagsort? – kérdezte Spock Pike embereinek címezve. Megrázták a fejüket. Visszafordulva az informátorhoz Spock elengedte a férfi torkát és a földre lökte, hogy aztán ráhörögjön. – Mutasd nekünk az utat!  
Ingadozó lábaira állva a férfi tette, ahogy meghagyták, bevezette őket egy raktárba, onnan le kétfordulónyi lépcsőn, egy mocskos pincébe. Ott aztán félrehúzott egy kis szekrényt miután Spock megint rámorgott és arrébb húzva pár papírt felfedett egy kulcslyukat. Kinyitotta a mágneskártyájával és az automata ajtó kinyílt, hogy aztán újabb lépcsőházat fedjen fel.  
Minél közelebb értek Jim illata annál jobban erősödött, ami azt mondta Spocknak, ahogy a szőke vagy vérzett, vagy a vér valahogy elhagyta a testét. És tekintve, hogy egy laboratóriumban voltak, egyáltalán nem tetszett neki egyetlen lehetőség sem, ami ezt előidézhette.  
A folyosó végén volt egy nagyon kicsi ajtó, ami szintén mágneskártyával nyílt. Mögötte egy szintén kicsi labor volt, steril fehérre festett falakkal. És ott volt, a három laborasztal egyikén, Jim. Minkét karja és lába, még a feje is az asztal fémjéhez volt kötözve, a pólója eltűnt és egy hatalmas tű volt a karjába fúrva, amiből a vér egy vértasakba folyt. Mellette Smith egy másik ember állt és nagyon elfoglaltan írt valamit egy papírra. Ámbár most felnézett Spockra, és meg mert volna esküdni, hogy szagolni tudta a félelmét.  
Egy pillanaton belül három dolog történt egyszerre: a laborpatkányok vezetője valamit ordított és azonnal le is ütötték, az egyik disznó eldobta a papírjait és megpróbált felkapni egyet a kettő, már teljesen megtelt vértasak közül és elmenekülni és cégül az, hogy Spock ismét felmorgott, és előrevetődött, hogy megragadja a menekülő torkát.  
\- Mit tettetek vele?! – ordította Spock, vöröset látva a tomboló dühtől.  
Pike egyik embere segítséget kért a mellkasára erősített kis kütyün keresztül, és az egyész labor egy percen belül megtelt katonákkal.  
Végül egyetlen kutató sem tanúsított nagy ellenállást. Pike emberei könnyen letartóztatták és a felszínre vitték őket, ugyanúgy, ahogy az összes papírt és egyéb bizonyítékot, elemzésre, meg a halál sem tudja, mire nem. Spock nem szentelt neki sok figyelmet. Csak a T’hy’la-jához viharzott és letépte a bilincseit. Most, hogy ilyen közel volt Jimhez, egy nagyon finom kapcsolat jelent meg majd tűnt el, pislákolt, akár egy lámpa, jelezve Spocknak, hogy a szőke még mindig köztük volt. És segítségre volt szüksége Azonnal!  
Megragadva Pike legközelebbi emberét Spock megmondta, hogy kórházba kell vinniük Jimet, vagy bárhova, ahol segíteni tudnak a lelki társán. De a férfi megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem most! Meg kell tisztítanunk a területet! – vitatkozott a férfi, már készen is arra, hogy elsétáljon. Spock megragadta a felsője szegélyét és a fogai kilőttek az állából, ahogy ismét felmorgott és a méreg elöntötte az egész arcát.  
\- Segítségre van szüksége! Nem látják?!  
Egy másodpercen belül a szobában minden fegyver Spockra mutatott. A pánik elborította az agyát – ha lőnek, akkor eltalálhatják Jimet is!  
Egy fájdalommal és frusztrációval teli ordítás bukott ki az ajkain és nem volt messze tőle, hogy nekimenjen Pike embereinek, mikor a mellette álló férfi teljes erőből megütötte a fejét.  
Normál körülmények között ez nem okozott volna sok gondot Spocknak, de hála az étel – vagyis hát vér – hiányának, az egészséges mennyiségű alvás hiányának és az összes stressznek összesgyűlt hatása ként ez az ütés már csak a jéghegy csúcsa volt és Spock elmerült a sötétségben, másodjára az elmúlt tizenkét órában.  
***  
Mechanikus pityegések és éles, neonfények voltak, amik végül felébresztették. Ezek, és egy ismerős szívverés erős hangja.  
Mikor Spock kinyitotta a szemét a kórházi szoba látványa nem volt váratlan. Ámbár a látvány, ami mellette volt, már az volt. Egy fehér ágyon, kórházi ruhába öltöztetve és monitorokkal a mellkasához és az ujjához csatolva ott volt Jim.  
Másodperceken belül Spock a másikhoz rohant, hogy remegő ujjakkal érintse me annak túl hideg bőrét. Milyen sápadt volt a szőke. Mennyi vért vehettek el tőle, mielőtt Pike emberei végre bejutottak?  
\- Annyira sajnálom – suttogta Spock ahogy végre hagyta, hogy a könnyek lefojjanak az arcán. Úgy érezte, mintha az örökkévalóságig fogta volna vissza őket. A logikája, ámbár közölte vele, hogy maximum egy vagy két nap lehetett ez az örökkévalóság, de Spock már gyakorlottan én unottan intette le, mint egy állandóan túlbuzgó kisgyereket, hiszen megtanulta már, hogy ha Jimről van szó, a logikáját nyugodtan ki is dobhatja az ablakon.  
A sós folyadék az ágyneműre és az összekulcsolt kezeikre csöpögött, de Spockot nem érdekelte. Ámbár egy morgó hangra felnézett. Szemhéjak nyíltak fel, felfedve azokat a szívtörő, kék orbitálokat.  
\- Hé – suttogta Jim rekedt hanggal és egy kis mosollyal az ajkain.  
\- Hé – válaszolta Spock, a hangja szintén ugyanolyan rekedt az érzelmektől. A rosszallás elmélyült Jim arcán, mikor másik kezével kinyúlt, hogy megérintse Spock arcát. – Sajnálom Spock.  
\- Ne tedd. Azt tetted, amiről úgy érezted, hogy helyes – vitatkozott Spock a fejét finoman rázva. – Nincs ebben semmi helyteleníteni való.  
\- De fájdalmat okoztam neked…  
Spock nem tudott ezzel vitatkozni ezzel, így csendben maradt. A rosszallás Jim arcán egyre csak mélyült.  
\- Sajnálom. – Egy meglepően erős mozdulattal Jim megragadta Spock vállát és magára húzta őt, épp úgy, hogy Spock feje így Jimé alatt nyugodjon a mellkasán. – Megígérném, hogy soha többé nem teszek ilyet, de ez hazugság volna. Nem tudok elfordulni és hagyni, hogy ártatlan embereknek bántódása essen és kétlem, hogy ez valaha is megváltozna. De adhatok neked valami mást. Ha akarod…  
Spock erőnek erejével elszakította a fülét a T’hy’la-ja megnyugtató szívverésétől, hogy összefonja a tekintetüket.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy megváltozzon az, aki vagy. Egy hős vagy, Jim, egy vezető vagy. Az ösztöneidben van, hogy megvédj másokat és én úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy. Nincs semmi más, amit kívánhatnék, ha úgy döntenél, velem maradnál…  
Beharapva az ajkát Spock megállt a mondandójában. Nem volt ez túl sok? Azt mondták, hogy lassan haladnak, de nem volt idejük így tenni azóta a nap óta az iskola padlóján, mikor először csókolóztak.  
\- Én is szeretlek.  
A pír sebesen terítette be Jim arcát, gyönyörű vörösre festve őt. A szívverése is felgyorsult, amitől gyorsabban pityegett a monitor mellettük. Jim mérges tekintettel nyomott meg rajtuk pár gombot, hogy aztán letépje magáról az érzékelőket és visszanézzen Spockra.  
\- Szeretlek, és veled szeretnék maradni. Ha te is szeretnéd…  
Mielőtt bármi mást is mondhatott volna, Spock megcsókolta. Meghalt volna már azért, hogy megtegye, és most, hogy Jim kimondta ezt a három szót nem tudott többet nemet mondani. Jim lelkesen válaszolt, az ajkai táncot jártak Spockéval és a karjai Spock nyaka köré fonódtak, hogy közelebb húzzák.  
Mikor elváltak, hogy levegőt vegyenek, Spock feltette azt a kérdést, ami égette a nyelvét már, jobban, mint bármi más.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy szeretnél a T’hy’la-m lenni? Szeretnéd beteljesíteni a kötelékünket, hogy az elméink egyek legyenek?  
Kék szemek fonódtak össze sötétekkel és a bőrükön keresztül kapcsolaton keresztül Spock érezte a választ, mielőtt az az egy szó elhagyta volna a szőke ajkait.  
\- Igen!


	14. Tizenharmadik fejezet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kedveseim! Egy öröm volt!

Az orvosok azt mondták nekik, hogy maradjanak a kórházban még legalább három napig, hogy biztosak lehessenek benne, hogy Jim jól volt. Ámbár ez után a három nap után elmehettek, és Pike Tábornok rendelt nekik egy taxit. Habár egyikőjük sem volt benne biztos, hova is kellene menniük. Egyikük lakásában sem érezték volna magukat sem biztonságban, sem kényelmesen, és nem fogadtak volna el még egy hotelszobát sem.  
Szerencsére a Tábornok megértette ezt, és egy házba vitette őket, ahogy normál esetben egyes ügynökei szálltak meg, mikor azok küldetésen voltak. Kicsi volt és messze volt a legközelebbi várostól, de meleg és száraz volt, a hűtő pedig tele volt. Pike azt mondta nekik, hogy maradjanak addig, amíg szükségesnek érzik, és amíg ki nem találják, mihez kezdenek ezután.  
Spock és Jim egy napot azzal töltöttek, hogy megismerkedjenek a hellyel és a gyönyörű környékével. A félvámpírnak egy kicsit hideg volt, de Jimnek mindig sikerült felmelegítenie. És nem csintalankodással, köszönik szépen a kérdést!  
Úgy viselkedtek, mint a gyerekek, bújócskát játszottak és kergették egymást a közeli erdőben. Öröm volt nem félni, bár az elméjük hátuljában a véres emlékek ott bujkáltak, hogy időről időre megöljék a hangulatot.  
***  
Ez akkor történt, mikor a kettősük vacsorázott. Pike adott nekik egy hatalmas dobozt, ami tele volt étellel, de Spock mostanra megelégedett azzal az étellel, amit Jim és ő főztek. Nem volt semmi különleges, de nem érdekelte őket. Együtt, a tányérjaikkal a hatalmas tűzhely elé ültek a nappaliban, és miközben ettek azt nézték, hogyan táncolnak a lángok.   
Hirtelen valami az ajtónak csapódott. Kevesebb, mint egy szívdobbanáson belül az érzékeik vörös riadót fújtak, a testük megfeszült és keményen markolták a tányérjaikat. Spock volt az, aki az ajtóhoz ment egy néma egyeztetés után, hogy kinyissa, és készen volt bármivel és bármivel szembe nézni, hogy letörölje a föl színéről és távol tartsa a T’hy’la-jától. Akárki is élte túl és találta meg őket…  
Egy darab fa volt. Egy kis szél feltámadt miközben ők a konyhában foglalatoskodtak, és a házzal szembeni óriási tölgyfa egyik ágát megtépázó szél pedig letörte azt, és nekicsapta az ajtajuknak. Nem volt semmi veszély a még mindig repkedő, kisebb darabokat leszámítva, és a hideg időtől.  
Néhány perccel később az ajtó ismét b volt zárva, és mindketten visszatértek a tűz elé, Jim pedig finoman simogatta orrával Spock nyakát. A tányérjaik mellettük pihentek az asztalon, elfeledetten és kihűlve, épp úgy, hogy az étvágyuk.  
\- Uhm… Spock? – kérdezte a szőke, és a félvámpírnak fájdalom volt látni a kék szemekben ülő fájdalmat.  
\- Igen, Jim?  
\- Amikor… felejtsd el! – Másodperceken belül a másik felállt és már félúton volt a folyosón, aminek a végén a szobája várta.  
\- Jim – szólt utána Spock, mielőtt felállt, és olyan gyorsan a pasija nyomába eredt, ahogyan az csak lehetséges volt.  
A folyosón kapta el, félúton a szőke szobája felé.  
\- Jim! Mi a baj? Kérlek, mondd el nekem – kérte Spock és megpróbált a másik szemébe nézni, de Jim kerülte a pillantását. Az orcái erre csak egy rózsaszín árnyalatba pirultak és ez csak még jobban összezavarta Spockot. Most Jim kellemetlenül érzi magát, vagy csak kifogyott a szuszból? Mi folyt abban a gyönyörű elméjében?  
\- Nem, hülyeség! Csak felejtsd el, hogy mondtam akármit is, kérlek! – könyörgött Jim, és csak még jobban elpirult.  
Spock helytelenítő arccal két kezébe fogta Jim arcát.  
\- Semmi nem hülyeség veled és az érzéseiddel kapcsolatban, hallod, amit mondok? Semmi. És most, kérlek, mondd el mit akartál.  
Nagy, kék szemek mélyedtek Spockéba és Spock úgy érezte, hogy hallja forogni Jim fejében a fogaskerekeket.  
Egy kis örökkévalóság után Jim beszélni kezdett.  
\- Hatalmas baromság… Én csak… még mindig szeretnél a T’hy’la-m lenni?  
\- Természetesen – válaszolta Spock és visszahőkölt a kérdéstől. – Miért kérdezel ilyesmit ilyen hirtelen?  
Jim megvonta a vállát és félre nézett.  
\- Hát, nem csináltál semmit a kórházban és azt gondoltam, azért volt, mert annyian voltak körülöttünk… de mikor idejöttünk, akkor sem tettél semmit, fel sem hoztad a témát és arra gondoltam, hogy… talán már nem is akarod.  
Ez az összes szó olyan gyorsan viharzott keresztül azokon a puha, rózsaszín ajkakon, hogy Spock majdnem elvesztette néhányukat.  
\- Te… azt gondoltad, hogy nem akarlak többé? – kérdezte Spock óvatosan, és a szavak és a fájdalmas kifejezés Jim arcán összeszorították a szívét. Tudta, hogy beszélnie kellett volna Jimmel erről, de nem tudta, mikor lenne itt a megfelelő pillanat, és most elbukott.   
\- Sajnálom, beszélnem kellett volna erről veled. Természetesen még mindig akarlak, szeretlek, te vagy a lelki társam  
Jim szemei felrebbentek, Spockéba fúródtak ezeknek a szavaknak hallatára, és a boldogság, amit a kék orbitálokban látott elállította a lélegzetét.  
\- Szóóóval… mikor akarod, tudod, csinálni? És hogyan? – kérdezte Jim, kíváncsi kifejezéssel az arcán. Most Spockon lett volna a sor, hogy elpiruljon, de nem tette.  
\- Meg fogjuk formálni a köteléket, így az elménk eggyé fog válni. Természtesen továbbra is két külön létező leszünk. Ez olyasmi, mint egy tartós elme-összeolvadás. Ez a folyamata vezethet… szexuális izgalomhoz.  
Jim nagyot pisog erre.  
\- Úgy érted kanosak leszünk, mert az elménk eggyé válik?  
\- Gyakorlatilag igen – válaszolta Spock, és keményen küzdött azért, hogy a hangját szenvtelenül tartsa, miközben Jim orcáira visszatért a pír. Egészen gyönyörűen nézett ki.  
\- Anyám… hát, akkor kezdjünk. Vagy te nem szeretn- - Szájára téve a kezét Spock megakadályozta, hogy Jim ismét kételkedjen a szándékaiban, másodszorra öt percen belül.  
\- Nem teszek semmit, amit te nem akarsz, ígérem. Szeretlek téged, Jim.  
A szőke bólintott.  
\- Én is szeretlek téged.  
***  
Visszatértek a nappaliba, eltették a tányérokat és leültek a kanapéra, a tűzzel szemben. Spock nem tudott nem izgatottá válni attól a kilátástól, hogy végre eggyé válnak Jamesszel. Mások azt mondanák, hogy túl gyorsak voltak, hogy alig ismerték egymást – és igazuk lett volna – de nem volt egyetlen ellenző gondolat vagy ellenérzés sem Spockban, ami kételkedett volna bene, hogy helyes az, hogy Jimmel együtt akarnak lenni.  
Jim idegesen nevetett és kisöpört pár hajtincset az arcából, és az ujjai finoman remegtek.  
\- Okés, akkor, kezdjük, nem?  
Egyetértően bólintva Spock ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy egy utolsó puszit nyomjon a szőke ajkaira mielőtt kezei köz fogta az arcát.  
\- Hunyd be a szemeidet – mondta Spock és már meg sem próbálta takarni a hangjából áradó várakozást. A kék orbitálok lecsukódtak és a tulajdonosuk nagy levegőt véve, látványosan megpróbált ellazulni.   
\- Az én elmémtől a te elmédig, az én gondolataimtól a te gondolataidig.  
Először semmi sem történt, és ha lehet, Spock csak még idegesebb lett. Miért nem működött? Már végeztek elme-összeolvadást Boneséknál is, mindek után. Az ujjai remegni kezdtek, ahogyan kicsit erősebben nyomta őket Jim halántékának, és ahogy egyre erősebben fókuszált a köztük lévő kötelékre. Tudta, hogy ott van, érezte. Érezte az elméjében, a szívében, hallotta Jim vérében, ami a szokásos, bódító énekét zengte, hívva a félvámpírt, hogy jöjjön, és igyon. És miközben ezekre mind egyszerre fókuszált, végre megtörtént. A sötétség a szemhélyai mögött felragyogott és látta, ahogy a kötés megformálódik. Előtte egy fényes, arany fény volt, ami élettől lüktetett, miközben az ő fénye, amit, nem egészet látott, de nagyjából biztos volt benne, hogy világoskék a másik felé vonzódott, mintha csak a gravitáció húzta volna össze őket és akkor…  
találkoztak.  
A fényük összekeveredett, kék találkozott arannyal és eggyé vált. Másodperceken belül mindkettőjük élete lepergett mindkettőjük elméjében, minden, amit eddig tettek vagy gondoltak, az lejátszódott a belső szemük előtt, az összes érzésük, tervük, minden.  
Lenyűgöző volt és ijesztő egyszerre. Nem maradt semmi, amit önmagából elrejthetett volna, és egy pillanatra megijedt, mi van, ha Jim ezt nem akarja? De mielőtt a pánik túlságosan maga alá tekerhette volna valami, nem, valaki orrával szeretően megböködte a nyakát és kedvesen megsimogatta a feje tetejét, és ettől megnyugodott.  
Persze, Jim is ott volt, és Jim nem bánta meg.  
Boldogság mosta őt keresztül és őket át, és ez a lélegzete utolsó kortyait is ellopta.  
***  
Egyikőjük sem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig tartott, mire a kötelék beteljesedett, de abban a pillanatban, mikor ez megtörtént, és kinyitották a szemüket és a tekintetük találkozott úgy érezték, mintha egy örökkévalóságot töltöttek volna együtt és az mégsem lenne elég.  
Kék szemek találkoztak barnákkal és mikro-másodpercekkel később az ajkaik is. Spock személy szerint sosem repült még szerhasználati értelemben de Jim már igen, és ez még annál is jobb volt. A gondolataik még mindig nagyjából egyek voltak, olyanok voltak, mint két réteg kupac papír, amelynek a rétegei egymásba csúsznak, és ez egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Egyikőjük sem érezte magát egész életükben eddig ilyen egésznek, és egyikőjük sem értette, hogy hogyan élték túl eddig az életet a másik nélkül, hogy hogyan tudnak emberek ilyen egyedül lenni a saját fejükben.  
A légzésük elnyelt nyögésekkel keveredett, ahogy a kettősük – vagy inkább azt kellene mondanunk, az egész? – megpróbált közelebb jutni a másikhoz, majdnem egymás bőre alá fúrták magukat. Forróságot éreztek, és semmi sem volt elég. Kezek nyúltak ki, hogy a testük minden részét elérjék, hogy olyan helyeket érintsenek és az egész valahogy olyan rohadt helyesnek tűnt.  
Egyek voltak már, és senki és semmi ebben a kegyetlen, beteg világban nem tudta volna őket soha többet elválasztani.  
***  
Sem Spock sem Jim nem tudta pontosan, mi is történt előző este, de nem is érdekelte őket. A kötelékük teljes volt és semmi más nem számított. A reggelt az ágyukba töltötték, egymásba ölelkezve és összebújva a lepedő alatt. Boldogok voltak, és ha az Apokalipszis aznap kitört volna, az sem érdekelhette volna őket kevésbé.  
Amikor a gyomruk parancsára végül ki kellett kelniük az ágyból olyan ebéd idő körül, és egy újabb meglepetést találtak a postaládában. Két levelet, vörös és sötétszürke papírra nyomtatva, mindkettőjüknek egy-egy címezve. Gyakorlatilag egyformák voltak, hacsak az eltérő nevüket nem néztük, és a tartalma az a válasz volt, amelyet már azóta kerestek, ami óta elhagyták a kórházat.  
Christopher Pike Tábornok hivatalosan felkérte őket, hogy csatlakozzanak a Föderációhoz, egy vámpírok és emberek által alkotott csapathoz, hogy megvédjék a társadalmat és a világot minden lehetséges veszélytől.  
Abban a másodpercben, hogy befejezték a meghívót, már mind a ketten tudták a választ. Csatlakozni fognak Pike-hoz és a legjobbat fogják kihozni magukból, hogy a világot egy jobb, biztonságosabb hellyé tegyék. Senkinek sem kellene azon keresztülmennie, amibe őket kényszerítették bele. Minden eröjükből telőt meg fognak tenni, hogy ilyen gonosz dolgok soha többé ne fordulhassanak elő. És tudták, hogy együtt képesek lesznek ezt véghezvinni.  
~Vége!~


End file.
